


Безответно

by AOrvat



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: Character Death, Crossdressing, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Prostitution, Translation, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Прошлое Джимми Олсена напоминает о себе, когда в его старом районе объявляется серийный убийца.
Relationships: Clark/Jimmy, Clark/Lois, Superman/Jimmy
Kudos: 3





	Безответно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unrequited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156804) by [Lopaka_Tanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopaka_Tanu/pseuds/Lopaka_Tanu). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено от 7 мая 2016 года (см. комментарии к оригиналу).
> 
> Перенесено с Фикбука.

«Ризи Джонс, ведущей рубрики советов «Метрополис Райзинг Стар».  
Дорогая Ризи.  
В последнее время мой коллега оказывает безответные знаки внимания другой коллеге. Не прямо, а воздыхая по ней из-за своего стола, готовый кинуться выполнять любой её каприз. Проблема в том, что она даже не замечает его существования, разве только ей что-то нужно, или он в её глазах в чём-то провинился. Он мой друг, и я беспокоюсь о нём, о том, как это его ранит. Я знаю, что её отношение может сотворить с человеком, и я не желаю видеть его очередной её жертвой. ИИ хороший парень, милый и скромный на такой себе провинциальный манер, он заслуживает лучшего, чем ММ.  
Как мне помочь ему это увидеть, чтобы не показалось, будто я сую нос не в свои дела?  
Джеки О. из Метрополиса.»  
«Дорогая Джеки.  
Хорошая моя, ненавижу сталкиваться с такими случаями, они никогда ни для кого не заканчиваются хорошо. Твоя коллега ММ, похоже, из тех, кому нравится помыкать другими. Её собственные эгоистичные желания и потребности делают её слепой к любому, кого она считает ниже себя. Готова поспорить, её привлекают или восхищают влиятельные мужчины, которые для неё недосягаемы.  
Лучшее на что ты можешь надеяться, это сохранить после этого твою дружбу с ИИ. Если он действительно хороший друг, со временем он сумеет простить тебя за вмешательство в его жизнь. К сожалению, дорогая, не вижу, как ты можешь сделать это, не показавшись лезущей не в своё дело. Как мне кажется, ты уже и без меня это понимаешь, но всегда хорошо знать, что кто-то на твоей стороне.  
Лучший курс действий – чётко обозначить ситуацию, какой ты её видишь, какие чувства она у тебя вызывает, и твои намерения по отношению к нему. Если его самооценка не упала ниже некуда, он, конечно же, рассердится. Если он не станет сердиться, тебе, возможно, придётся обратиться за профессиональной помощью для него. Я прилагаю список специалистов, которые могут помочь, они не все врачи, на случай если он таковым не доверяет.  
Если ты будешь сильной и покажешь, что всегда готова поддержать его, со временем, возможно, он и изменится. Я не могу не подчеркнуть, как это важно, чтобы ты оставалась честной и открытой с ним всегда. Стоит тебе от него что-нибудь скрыть, и надежда на дружбу будет потеряна.  
Джеки, я прошу тебя писать мне время от времени, чтобы быть в курсе твоей ситуации на случай, если тебе опять понадобится моя помощь.  
Любви и силы,  
Ризи Джонс.»

***

Лоис скривилась в отвращении, отшвырнув газету.  
\- Можешь поверить в эту чушь? Не могу понять, кому и зачем захочется выставлять свои проблемы напоказ, - улыбнулась она, обернувшись к Кларку. Пока они ожидали Перри на планёрку, тот дал ей газету, сложив так, чтобы статья оказалась сверху. – И зачем ты хотел, чтобы я прочла эту пошлую в своей банальности статейку? Ты пытаешься что-то мне сказать, Кент?  
Кларк покачал головой, улыбаясь, и откинулся на стуле. Когда доходило до личных вопросов, Лоис была непрошибаема.  
\- Просто хотел узнать твоё мнение о самом читаемом авторе «Райзинг Стар».  
Подхватив газету, она припечатала ею ему о грудь.  
\- Тогда держи свою газетёнку подальше, Смолвиль. У меня есть более важные вещи, на которые стоит тратить время, чем беспокойство о твоём психическом состоянии, учитывая твою озабоченность сопливыми сплетнями. – Взяв ручку, она облокотилась о стол совещания. – Кто-нибудь знает, где Перри?  
Джимми, поглядывавший на Лоис и Кларка со своего места, вытащил изо рта кончик карандаша и прочистил горло.  
\- Последнее, что я слышал, что он по-прежнему старается всеми силами избегать отдела новостей из-за комментариев и присвистываний вслед. Он придёт, Лоис, до брифинга ещё пять минут, - под её взглядом он покраснел до самых кончиков своих чёрных волос. – Извини.  
\- Мне не нужны извинения, просто притащи его сюда, - обрушила она свой гнев на молодого человека, всё ещё немного злясь, что её обманом принудили прочитать колонку советов. Кем Кларк себя возомнил, полагая, будто она не поняла подтекст? Ей было прекрасно ясно, что тот хотел этим сказать, и при том, конечно, совершенно неоправданно. Будучи из сельской дыры, Кент просто плохо представлял, как здесь всё устроено. Но дай только время, и она, может быть, его ещё обучит. – Джимми, я кому сказала?  
\- Да, Лоис, - вставая со стула, Джимми было собирался направиться в редакцию «притащить» Перри, но задание отпало само собой с появлением означенного. Джимми сел обратно, благодарно улыбнувшись пожилому мужчине.  
\- Здравствуйте, шеф.  
\- Джимми, сколько раз я говорил тебе не называть меня так, - закрыв за собой двери комнаты совещаний, Перри окинул сердитым взглядом своих сразу ставших внимательными подчинённых. – Хорошо, народ, слушайте сюда. Я в последний раз слышу замечание о моих бледных коленках. Следующий, кто хотя бы просто откроет рот, будет уволен, все поняли?  
\- Да, сэр, - отсалютовал Джимми, не в силах удержаться от смешка.  
\- Рад это слышать. А теперь к более важным делам, - усевшись, Перри бросил на стол между Лоис и Кларком папку. – Лоис, я хочу от тебя репортаж об «Обществе Алмасси», возьмёшь с собой Кларка. Посмотрим, что ваша парочка сможет накопать по недавним убийствам среди их членов.   
\- Общество Алмасси, сэр? Ни о каких убийствах ни в каких общественных организациях я не слышал, - под всеобщим взглядом Кларк робко опустил поднятую руку. – Я что-то упустил?  
\- Общество Алмасси нельзя назвать общественной организацией, Кларк, по крайней мере, не в твоём понимании, - внешне Джимми улыбался разделённой с коллегами шутке. Внутренне же изо всех сил старался не дрогнуть. – Кроме как в полицейских сводках в новостях ты о них ничего не найдёшь. По крайней мере, ничего лестного.  
\- Общество Алмасси это подпольная организация городских проституток. Она якобы предоставляет защиту в обмен на небольшие взносы. В действительности же это неформальная организация сутенёров. – Перри намеренно сосредоточил внимание на Кларке. Его поза явно давала понять, что он не в настроении для шуток, и все поспешили взять себя в руки. – Большинство их членов из Гиблых трущоб, в буквальном смысле из другого мира. Железнодорожная ветка Метрополиса разрезает город надвое. Именно туда вам с Лоис и предстоит отправиться.  
\- А как же я, шеф? – взгляд, посланный ему Перри, заставил Джимми съёжиться на стуле. Во всяком случае, попытаться стоило.  
\- Кэт, мне нужна заметка о Дэви Монтгомери. Что его люди предпринимают, чтобы музей Метрополиса не закрыли? Элис с таким нетерпением ждала банкета в этом году, а они его отменили. Если понадобится, хоть пытай его, если я вынужден страдать, то пусть и ему достанется.

***

Джимми постарался не попадаться Перри, держась от того подальше, покуда мужчина не вернулся к себе в кабинет. Уверившись же, что всё чисто, прокрался к столу Лоис и сел на краешек. Поглядывая за тем, как она и Кларк управляются с кофеваркой, он скользнул пальцами к папке, вручённой шефом. Оглянувшись по сторонам, он быстро её открыл.  
Изображение на первой из фотографий в папке резко оборвало зарождавшееся было посвистывание. С целую минуту он сидел потрясённый, пока Лоис не привела его в чувства, захлопнув папку. Вскинув удивлённый от неожиданности взгляд, он так и остался сидеть на её столе с широко распахнутыми глазами.  
\- Извини.  
\- Свали отсюда, Джимми, - её голосу недоставало ноток гнева. Легонько пихнув в плечо, она подтолкнула его прочь. – Пошли, Кларк, нас ждёт работа. – Подумывая над лёгкой сумочкой лишь для самого необходимого, особенно с учётом стоявшей жары, Лоис достала веер. Если ей предстоит переться через весь город к железнодорожному вокзалу, то не хотелось бы рисковать получить солнечный удар.  
Вместо того чтобы слинять, Джимми застрял у лоисова стола. Он знал, что папку она заберёт с собой, но это было не важно, он уже увидел всё, что ему нужно. Утешающе легшая на плечо рука привлекла его внимание к надёжному присутствию рядом.   
\- Я, э-э, мне нужно… - ткнул он пальцем через плечо, глядя на Кларка. – Ага, - он было двинулся прочь, но рука не отпускала. Стряхнув её, он поспешил к копировальне, чтобы побыть в одиночестве.  
Расстёгивая пиджак, Кларк отправился вслед за Лоис к лифту.   
\- Эти фотографии, - обернулся он к ней, выждав, пока закроются двери, - они, наверное, не очень, раз заставили Джимми…  
\- Не начинай, Кент, - скрестила руки на груди Лоис совершенно не в настроении. А когда он, похоже, собрался попытаться снова, вручила ему папку. Пусть хоть раз посмотрит сам.  
Кларк быстро просмотрел отчёты, оставляя фотографии напоследок. Может, он и был сверхчеловеком, но это не делало его менее восприимчивым ко всяким ужасам. К его вящему недоумению по сравнению с большинством мест преступлений с трупами, фотографии оказались весьма так себе.  
\- Я всё равно не понимаю.  
\- Я сказала, не начинай, Кларк, это приказ. Что ты думаешь об убийце? – Стоило дверям открыться в фойе, как Лоис ухватила Кларка за руку и потащила за собой. На первом этаже жара была ещё хуже, и это делало её раздражительнее. К её радости, наслышанные о её репутации, люди расступались перед ней, давая дорогу. Ей не хотелось бы задерживаться с началом расследования лишь потому, что кто-то учинил помеху, оказавшись убитым за свою надоедливость.  
При обычном состоянии взволнованности, по крайней мере, где это касалось Лоис, Кларк позволял ей срывать своё недовольство на нём. Он был крепким и вполне мог управиться с излишним напором. В то время как она прокладывала путь, он решил ещё раз просмотреть папку. Жертвы все были приблизительно одного возраста, чуть старше двадцати. Мужчины и женщины, это и принадлежность к проституткам, похоже, являлось единственным связующим фактором.  
Перелистывая фотографии, он отметил, что на тыльной стороне правой ладони имелись метки. У двух женщин «А», в то время, как у четверых мужчин «О». Не знай он об ОА, принял бы за что-нибудь иное. Теперь же, когда знал, склонен был согласиться с полицией об их значении. Конечно, полиция потребовала, чтобы информация о метках не попала в печать, даже чтобы ни единого намёка не проскользнуло.  
Не успев и заметить, Кларк полетел головой вперёд на заднее сиденье такси. Ридикюль забравшейся следом Лоис оказался на его пояснице.   
\- Только тронь регулятор на кондиционере, и ты труп, - смерила она таксиста злющим взглядом, захлопнув дверцу. – К железнодорожному вокзалу, и если выберешь маршрут подлиннее, твоего тела просто не найдут.  
Кларку не нужно было обладать рентгеновским зрением, чтобы заметить, как трясётся таксист. На неё следовало нацепить предупреждающую сирену. Сграбастав сумочку со своей задницы, он швырнул её в сторону и уселся, уделив момент, чтобы поправить причёску в зеркале заднего вида, раз уж таксист им не пользовался. Такси вклинилось в поток машин, тем временем как они с Лоис в привычном порядке отодвинулись друг от друга, блюдя приличия.   
На очередном резком повороте Лоис шлёпнула привалившегося к её колену Кларка.  
\- Ты что, не можешь усидеть на своём месте, Смолвиль? – спихнув его с себя, она предпочла проигнорировать обиженный взгляд. Жара и поездка и без того были слишком изматывающими, чтобы ещё задумываться об его ранимых чувствах. Но он всё продолжал смотреть на неё, и она, порывшись в сумочке, предложила ему примирительное подношение.   
Кларк вздохнул, беря конфету. Это ближайшее подобие к извинению, которое он только мог ожидать от Лоис, её стрессоуспокоительный шоколад. То обстоятельство, что шоколад был подтаявший, существенно меняло дело, Лоис обожала разогретые шоколадки. Разломив тёплую плитку пополам, он протянул половину Лоис и небольшой кусочек таксисту. Ему до сих пор слышалось, как мама велит ему делиться.  
Увидев его поступок, Лоис только фыркнула. Дай Кенту волю, и он сразу за свои банальности. У него в личной характеристике, наверное, даже где-то стоит пометка «милый парень». Как-нибудь обязательно надо будет почитать. В конце концов, не зря же она взяла на себя труд вломиться в кабинет Перри и сделать фотокопии. Воспоминание подняло ей настроение, успешные проникновения со взломом всегда будили в ней радость.  
Когда такси приехало на место, и они вышли, Кларк был искренне собою недоволен. Он был снова счастлив, несмотря на факт, что Лоис по-прежнему была, ну… Лоис. Улыбаясь, он вынужден был заплатить таксисту, потому что Лоис уже рванула вперёд, Кларк покачал головой. Он и вправду был для неё не более чем мальчиком для битья.  
Нагнав напарницу, он непонимающе нахмурился. Та медленно оглядывалась вокруг, и его это смущало.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Осматриваю место, - запустив руку в сумочку, она извлекла маленький фотоаппарат и принялась фотографировать. После, отпустив камеру болтаться на запястье, она достала карандаш и листок бумаги, в ридикюле остался один только мелкокалиберный пистолет. Сделав несколько заметок о размерах и возможном расположении, она двинулась сквозь толпу прочь с вокзала.  
\- Лоис, я думал, мы собираемся взять интервью у кого-нибудь, - во всяком случае, была такая надежда, но судя по тому, что она сказала и как себя вела, они не собирались делать ничего. Его начал одолевать интерес, зачем она вообще взяла его с собой? Увернувшись от пары подростков, ввалившихся на станцию, Кларк поправил очки. – Зачем мы тогда здесь?  
\- Расслабься, Кент, - сияющая улыбкой Лоис подхватила Кларка под руку, - мы просто парочка обычных сошедших с поезда туристов, наслаждаемся видами. – Вручив ему камеру, она оттолкнула его в сторону. – Сфотографируй меня на фоне этого здания, и постарайся быть поправдоподобнее, я хочу, чтобы в кадр попал переулок.  
С вымученной улыбкой на лице он взялся за выполнение её приказов. Что же, получается она снова пользовала его для прикрытия. Это был не первый раз, что Лоис имела с него выгоду подобным образом, и определённо не последний. Он просто хотел, чтобы она ставила его в известность о такого рода вещах, и он мог подготовиться. Они же напарники, в конце-то концов.  
\- Улыбнись, дорогая, сейчас вылетит птичка, - преисполненный сарказма, он был удивлён, как от его слов ещё не дымит. С учётом её взгляда поверх притворной улыбки, он определённо был рад, что из них двоих именно он обладает лазерным зрением. – Вот так, Лоис, молодец, распугивай толпу.  
\- Хватит идиотничать, Кларк, мы здесь, чтобы хорошо провести время, - процедила она сквозь зубы, улыбаясь посматривающей на них пожилой паре. – Ты уже сфотографировал?  
Кларк выставил линзы, наводя фокус.  
\- Почти.  
\- Тогда поторапливайся! – рявкнула Лоис, пока он вновь подкручивал объектив. С искажённым от ярости лицом она двинулась к нему, но её ослепила вспышка. – Ты это нарочно! - прорычала Лоис, отмаргиваясь от пятен перед глазами. – Когда я снова смогу видеть, Кент, лучше тебе быть подальше, иначе клянусь, я… - она наткнулась на что-то твёрдое, оборвав тираду. – Извините, - отступив, моргая, она увидела, что это и был объект её гнева.  
Кларк оказался схвачен быстрее, чем, как он предполагал, способен был двигаться его альтер эго. Улыбаясь ей, как надеялся, обезоруживающей улыбкой, он протянул камеру обратно.  
\- Привет, Лоис.

***

Ставя сумочку на стол, Лоис бросила недовольный взгляд на всё ещё морщившегося Кларка.  
\- Ох, да брось, Кент, ты ничуть не пострадал. Другое дело мой фотоаппарат! – Кто ж знал, что у канзасского заморыша такой твёрдый живот? – Просто чтобы показать, насколько я великодушная, на этот раз я не стану взыскивать с тебя за замеру.  
\- Ты столь щедра, Лоис, как мне только тебя благодарить? – То, что она сделала, можно счесть нападением, но без каких-либо физических повреждений это его слово против её. Но, опять же, он вполне понимал, на что идёт, провоцируя бешенство Лоис и призывая на себя её гнев. Если честно, ему приходилось прилагать немалые усилия, дабы удержаться от улыбки. Дразнить её, оставалось одним из преимуществ быть с ней напарниками.  
Джимми положил на стол Кларку стопку файлов и фотографий, нахмурено глядя на Лоис.  
\- Ты ударила его фотоаппаратом? – когда та кивнула, он раздражённо вздохнул и обернулся к Кларку. – Ты был у доктора?  
Кларк отмахнулся, убрав руку с живота.  
\- Нет, всё в порядке, Джимми. Не так сильно она меня и ударила.  
\- Чёрта с два, извините мой французский.  
Беря дело в свои руки, раз уж, похоже, Кларк не собирался повести себя ответственно, Джимми подтащил стул. Схватив мужчину за плечи, он усадил его насильно.  
\- Расстегни сорочку, чтобы я посмотрел. У меня уже имеется кое-какой опыт с синяками от Лоис.  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь, - бросила Лоис в сторону с издёвкой, скрестив руки, - когда я тебя хоть один раз ударила?  
\- Что верно, то верно, не один раз, а целых пять, - Джимми проигнорировал сердитый взгляд, которым она, несомненно, прожигала его. Работа с Лоис всё равно, что радиоактивное излучение – необязательно его видеть, чтобы ощутить последствия. Вместо этого он опустился на колено перед Кларком. – Давай, Кларк, расстёгивай.  
\- Не нужно, нет, правда. Говорю же, я в порядке, - он попытался сесть и развернуть стул к своему столу, но Джимми раздвинул его ноги и придвинулся между ними. С выпученными от такого глазами он даже не подумал сопротивляться, когда ловкие руки Джимми принялись за его пуговицы.  
Швырнув кларков галстук через плечо, Джимми быстро прошёлся по пуговицам сорочки репортёра. Управившись, он дёрнул вверх майку, чтобы осмотреть кожу. Джимми нахмурился. Там не было ни следа чего-либо вообще. Ему было известно, что другие люди подвинулись ближе, чтобы тоже всё рассмотреть. Он провёл пальцами вверх по животу Кларка, останавливаясь на груди.  
\- Ну, прекрасно.  
\- Не спорю, - простонала Кэт, дёргая ворот блузки. Она чувствовала себя немного разочарованно, видя, что рука Джимми не двигается дальше. – Может, тебе стоит проверить тщательнее? Она могла ударить его в бок. Пощупай сильнее, внутренние повреждения тканей трудно обнаружить.  
Оба, и Кларк, и Джимми уставились на неё.  
\- Какого чёрта здесь происходит? – выбравшись из кабинета и обнаружив, что весь новостной отдел сосредоточен на чём-то, но явно не на работе, Перри начал закипать. Дело запахло керосином, когда он досмотрелся до источника их интереса. И то только с третьего взгляда. – Великий Элвис! Джимми!  
Отдёрнув руку, словно обжегшись, Джимми поспешно вскочил и отодвинулся от Кларка. Его щёки пылали огнём, и он понял, как это, должно быть, выглядело для остальных. Подхватив папки, он заторопился к лестнице, но был перехвачен Перри.  
\- Шеф?  
\- В мой кабинет, живо. – Слова прозвучали едва ли не шёпотом, но выразился Перри весьма убедительно. Оглядевшись, пока Кларк поправлял одежду, он зло зыркнул на собравшихся подчинённых. – Пошевеливайте задницами, у нас газета, а не порностудия!  
Все, включая Лоис, внезапно припомнили, что имеют немало иных дел.  
Влетев в свой кабинет, Перри с силой захлопнул за собой дверь, проигнорировав подпрыгнувшего молодого человека, и уселся за стол. Потирая подбородок, он некоторое время всматривался в стоявшую на столе фотографию Элис. Немного успокоившись, он посмотрел на Джимми.  
Собравшись с мужеством, Джимми решил сунуть голову в петлю.  
\- Шеф, я могу…  
\- Сынок, я думаю, тебе не помешает немного отдохнуть, - Перри поднял руку, предупреждая какие-либо протесты от Джимми, и прежде чем продолжить, ещё раз потёр подбородок. – Я знаю, что ты видел фотографии, которые я дал Лоис и Кларку. Ты слишком пристрастен, я хочу, чтобы какое-то время тебя здесь не было.  
Сглотнув, Джимми отвернулся в сторону. Воспоминания о фотографиях заставили его побледнеть.  
\- Я знал его.  
\- Я знаю, поэтому и не хочу тебя вовлекать, - Перри ожидал вспышки гнева от юноши, поэтому ничего и не сказал, когда Джимми швырнул папки на стол.  
\- Ты не можешь так поступить, я не позволю. Лоис ты разрешаешь писать о её прошлом! – нависнув над столом, он постарался сдержаться и ничего не разгромить.  
\- С ней Кларк, - Перри поднялся из кресла, окорачивая молодого человека взглядом. Дать выпустить пар и уступить – две разные вещи. - Кроме того, она опытный журналист, она знает, как позаботиться о себе и сберечь голову в случае опасности.  
\- Она научилась этому из опыта! Как я должен стать репортёром, если ты никуда меня не выпускаешь? – мужчина отвёл взгляд, и Джимми понял, что попал в цель. – Шеф, я знаю этих людей, я могу втереться к ним в доверие и заставить открыться. Именно так и поступает хороший журналист.  
\- Раскрыть тему и сжиться с историей – это не одно и то же! Ты слишком близко с этим связан, поэтому ты не будешь участвовать в расследовании, разговор закончен! – Перри уселся и ухватил сигару со стола. Уже было подпалив её, он вновь упёр взгляд в Джимми. – На случай, если я выразился недостаточно ясно, ты официально в отпуске. А теперь выметайся!  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр! – отдав шутливый салют, Джимми промаршировал вон из кабинета редактора и хлопнул дверью, аж жалюзи взметнулись и свалились на пол. Бегом оказавшись у ступенек, Джимми взлетел по ним к лифту.  
Поправив очки, Кларк вернулся к бумагам, которые притворялся что читает.

***

В динамиках магнитофона завывала старая кассета Синди Лаупер, Джимми насухо вытер остатки тёплой воды с ноги и придирчиво осмотрел её в свете ванной. Прекрасно. Сразу же в мыслях всплыла картинка его рук на животе Кларка. Закрыв глаза, он прогнал видение и убрал ногу с раковины. Развернувшись, он ухватил чулок с бачка унитаза и поставил ступню на сидушку.  
Надев нейлоновый носок на пальцы и медленно его раскатал. Испробовав перед тем две предыдущие, на этот вечер он купил новую пару. За шесть лет его размеры значительно изменились. Доведя до бедра, он шлёпнул эластичной резинкой. Неплохие чулки, не из шёлка, но для его миссии вполне то. Надеть второй было проще, он уже знал, как будет сидеть. Управившись, Джимми одёрнул юбку.  
Сминая в раковине сигарету, он выпустил последнюю струйку дыма. Разогнав дым рукой, он лишний раз обрадовался оконному вентилятору. Прошло уже лет с пять с последнего раза, как он курил, но поскольку приходилось возвращаться к образу, то и идти следовало до конца.  
Разглядывая в зеркало своё лицо, он с радостью обнаружил, что покраснение исчезло. Он уже и позабыл, как ненавидел пользоваться воском. Во всяком случае, щетины было не много, но любая малость вполне могла разрушить иллюзию. Проведши рукой по шапочке, чтобы убедиться, что та хорошо сидит, он взял чёрный парик и натянул по уши. Поправивши чёлку, он осмотрел себя с разных сторон.  
Быстрая проверка, и бюстгальтер под белой сорочкой подтянут на место. Он снял с крючка рядом с душем светло-коричневый жакет, подходящий под юбку, и натянул его. Теперь застегнуть одну пуговицу, вторую снизу. Держась за раковину, Джимми встал на каблуки. И завершая образ, надел пару белых шёлковых перчаток.  
\- Привет, Жаклин, давно не виделись.

***

Лоис слегка споткнулась на своих шпильках, одёргивая сзади подол мини-юбки. Рыча, она дёргала юбку вниз, пока та, наконец, вновь не прикрыла её задницу. Всякий раз при ходьбе, спасибо каблукам, юбка задиралась и выставляла её зад на показ. Когда она закончит статью, то обязательно найдёт и прикончит того, кто придумал такую одежду.  
Хихиканье рядом заставило её бросить злой взгляд на Кларка. Он проводил её до места под железнодорожным переездом несколькими кварталами назад, где они вышли из такси. Её взгляд заставил его заткнуться. Ей и без него было тошно. Тем не менее, она промолчала, потому что Джимми был прав, и ей не следовало колотить Кларка фотоаппаратом. Лоис не назвала бы это чувством вины, но ощущение чуточку поутихло, когда он улыбнулся в ответ.  
Под ветками железной дороги Метрополиса находилось место, которое она выбрала для наблюдения. Без фотоаппарата ей приходилось полагаться на собственную память, но она была уверена, что вечером там стояли дамочки. Они были всё ещё в квартале от угла, к которому она направлялась, чтобы взглянуть на улицы за рельсами, когда приметила оживлённый трафик. Очевидно, в районе красных фонарей Гиблых трущоб дела шли неплохо.  
\- Хорошо, Кларк, здесь мы расстанемся. Ты свою часть выполнил, дальше я обойдусь без тебя. – Подняв руку, она с отвращением с секунду изучала свои искусственные ногти. – Если будешь следить, предлагаю тебе держаться так, чтобы не заметили.  
Смотря, как она с трудом вышагивает по улице на своих шпильках, Кларк почувствовал, как лицо помимо воли расплывается в широченной ухмылке.  
\- О, не беспокойся, ты меня вообще не заметишь.  
Добравшись до угла улицы, Лоис забросила в рот жвачку и принялась, чавкая, её жевать.   
\- Пора начинать представление, - улыбнулась она, поправляя грудь и вздёргивая юбку повыше. Выйдя к углу улицы, она пошла к скоплению автомобилей и женщин. Она не собиралась делать ничего такого, но для статьи было бы великолепно, если она попробует.  
Первым делом она заметила, как за ней наблюдают. Это было ожидаемо. Когда выпускаешь нового зверя в среду, остальные обязаны присмотреться. Они обнюхают её, испытают и определятся с мнением о ней, но в конечном итоге она будет принята. Не в первый раз.  
После чего всё пошло не по плану. Не мужчины в машинах присматривались к ней. На самом деле ей свистели более чем несколько «девушек». Она вежливо улыбнулась, но внимание своё направила на машины. Мужчины в любую секунду могли остановиться и обратить на неё внимание.  
В любую секунду.  
Спустя несколько минут она достигла конца улицы, обрывавшейся под путями. Разочарованная, она двинулась обратно и остановилась у группки выглядевших приемлемо женщин. И хмурая прислонилась к стене.  
\- И почему они на меня не смотрят? – вопрос был скорее задан риторически.  
\- Ты журналистка? – ухмыльнулась низенькая чёрная девица в длиннополом оттенка лайма жакете из кожезаменителя, смерив Лоис взглядом.  
Лоис, было, замотала головой, но знающие взгляды женщин вокруг заставили её кивнуть.  
\- Как вы узнали? У других обычно уходит несколько дней, чтобы это выяснить.  
В ответ женщина указала на противоположную сторону улицы. Сначала она решила, что видит дубля. Потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что это не она сама там стоит.  
\- Кто это?  
\- Это Лоис Лени, через «е», - подошла с другой стороны от Лоис коротко стриженая блондинка в розовой юбке и с жёлтым верхом. – Ты весьма популярна среди трансов. На прошлой неделе у нас здесь за раз побывало семь разных версий тебя.  
\- Если хочешь поработать под прикрытием, сладенькая, тебе следует выбрать профессию, в которой не обращают внимания на фотки в газетах. – Чернокожая девица провела пальцами по лоисовым прядям, одобрительно склонив голову. – Х-м-м, угум, м-м-м-м. Чудесно, просто прекрасно. И ещё одно, ты слишком милашка, чтобы быть здесь. Если хочешь, чтобы народ поверил, что ты действительно девочка на ночь, тебе нужно отправляться туда, где зависают другие твоего калибра. Chez Almassy Du Rique [1].  
\- Чёрт, - выдохнула Лоис, опустив плечи. – Ну, дамы, не будете возражать, если я немного тут побуду, это вроде как важно?  
\- Это из-за чокнутых фанатиков? Давай, располагайся, - указала блондинка на стену перед Лоис. – Если сможешь заставить полицию сделать хоть что-нибудь по этому поводу, а не только убирать после, мы прибережём тебе местечко прямо вот у стены славы.  
Среди дамочек прокатилось несколько смешков. Негритянка собиралась было что-то сказать, но её внимание поймала проезжающая машина.  
\- Ладно, дамы, живо. Синий код, повторяю, синий код. – После её слов большинство женщин принялись расходиться по двое и по трое.  
Лоис удивлённо уставилась вслед. Она собиралась уже спросить, что происходит, когда из-за угла вывернули несколько машин с мигалками. С широко распахнутыми глазами она огляделась вокруг, ища, где скрыться. К её удивлению улица оказалась пуста, лишь несколько женщин на её стороне и столько же на мужской.  
Она бросилась бежать, но левая шпилька попала в решётку, и она грохнулась на задницу. Вывернув туфель, она попыталась его высвободить, но прямо перед ней затормозил автомобиль. Лоис вскинула голову и скривилась навстречу вышедшему водителю.  
\- Привет. Вы поверите, что я работаю под прикрытием?   
Полицейский достал дубинку.  
На крыше дома через дорогу с нескрываемым весельем Супермен наблюдал за тем, как руки Лоис заводят за спину и заковывают в наручники.

***

С зажжённой в руке сигаретой Джимми миновал последний поворот, и в памяти всплыло хорошо знакомое место. За шесть лет с его ухода оно не слишком-то и изменилось. Это немного удивляло, учитывая, как часто Метрополис подстраивался под новые веяния. Выставляя длинные ноги, пока не уверился, что виляет задом при каждом шаге, он двинулся дальше. Более чем несколько людей наблюдали за его дефиле с открытыми ртами.  
Было ещё весьма светло, и он был в больших, круглых тёмных очках. Белая шляпа с чёрной ленточкой гармонировали с его сумочкой, туфлями и перчатками. Четыре года на улице научат девушку, как одеваться. Отсчитывая переулки, пока не достиг седьмого – сердца улицы, он обернулся к четвёрке стоявших и куривших мужчин в разнообразных платьях и кашлянул.  
\- Не найдётся огоньку, девочки? – выставил он сигарету.  
Самый высокий из них, чёрный мужчина в красном платье с огромным вырезом на спине и платиновыми кудрями бросил на Джимми пренебрежительный взгляд. Подметив весь туалет, он фыркнул.  
\- Неужто это госпожа Онассис, бывшая первая леди променада. Дорогая, думаю, ты где-то не там свернула, старые белые сучки это куда подальше.  
\- Я понимаю, что память у вас не ахти, мисс Маннерс, но шесть лет, несомненно, не столь уж долгий срок. – Сняв очки, Джимми аккуратно сложил их и положил в кожаную сумочку. Смахнув волосы с глаз, он поправил парик. – Привет, мамаша Биду.  
Свернув веер, мисс Маннерс навис над Джимми и, ухватив за подбородок, вздёрнул лицо юноши вверх, а затем из стороны в сторону.  
\- Ты подросла, девочка.  
\- С людьми моего возраста случается. – Осмотр он переносил со стоическим выражением на лице. Это было ожидаемо, и он надеялся, что надолго не затянется. Когда его лицо отпустили, он потёр слегка саднящую кожу. Хватка у мисс Маннерс по-прежнему была будь здоров.   
Фыркнув, мисс Маннерс вернулся к своему углу здания. И распахнув веер, принялся обмахивать лицо и грудь.  
\- Что привело тебя обратно, Жаклин?  
\- Мари Энн. – Прикурив сигарету, Джимми поморщился. Дальше пусть тлеет сама, шесть лет прошло, а на вкус всё равно дрянь. – Я видел фотки. Что случилось, мамочка?   
\- Не понимаю о чём ты. Мари Энн я больше знать не знаю. – Бросив собственную сигарету, мисс Маннерс растёр её носком. – Тупая сучка нарушила единственное моё правило, одно единственное! Насколько я слышала, Мари Энн умерла от передоза!  
Опустив голову, Джимми прикрыл глаза. Они с Мари не были особо близки, но всё же вместе росли. И правило у мисс Маннерс было только одно: никакой наркоты. Если он ловил тебя с ней, на улицу тебе больше хода не было.   
\- Что насчёт Марио Лезано?  
Мисс Маннерс выждал, прикуривая очередную сигарету, и только после посмотрел на Джимми. С притворным весельем на лице пыхнув в его сторону пряным дымом травки.  
\- Если хочешь узнать, что случилось с Марио, можешь сходить на Шейдленд, навестить его сутенёра. Но предлагаю пару деньков тебе подождать, его сегодня загребли при облаве.  
Кивнув, Джимми надел солнцезащитные очки. Он уже собрался отчаливать, но остановился.  
\- Спасибо, мамочка Биду.  
\- За что? Любая подстилка на улице могла тебе сказать, где найти эту шваль. А как по мне, эти веруны сделали мне услугу. – Растоптав его вторую сигарету, мисс Маннерс повёл квартет лестницей обратно в клуб.  
Джимми тянуло пойти следом. Его обуревали воспоминания опьянения действом, запахом парфюмов и одежды. Поплотнее запахнув ворот жакета, он отправился на Шейдленд-авеню.

***

Движение на улице оказалось не столь оживлённым, как ему помнилось. Чтобы отвлечься от запахов, он прибег к сигаретному дыму, выдохнув через ноздри. Это вполне помогало заглушить вонь на несколько вдохов. Из опыта он знал, что, стоит ему выйти на тротуар, и воздух станет чище, но ведущие туда переулки были завалены мусором местных тружеников. К слову, ему приходилось использовать свои длинные ноги, чтобы переступать кучи тряпья и использованных презервативов. Очевидно чьё-то рабочее место.  
Выйдя на улицу, он притянул к себе несколько взглядов, но большинство и прежде видало его типаж. Пять и десять босиком [2], шесть на каблуках, он был отнюдь не гигантом среди обитателей южной стороны улицы, а северная ему подходила едва ли. Что он упустил с каблуками, что они прибавляли ему дюймов, а в данном случае два. Посматривая поверх солнцезащитных очков, он сверялся с конкуренцией на этот вечер.  
Меньше, чем можно было ожидать. Это объясняло отсутствие клиентов. Подойдя к, как похоже, свободному крыльцу, он вытащил из сумки платок и обмахнул ступени. Но сесть не успел – на его пути оказалась красная туфля-лодочка. Дмимми посмотрел поверх очков на мужчину перед собой.  
На полфута ниже, в красном платье, единственной претензией мужчины на трансвестита были платье и обувь. Причёска его была неопрятной, а дневная небритость придавала ему измождённый вид.  
\- Это крыльцо занято, мисс!  
Джимми дважды окинул взглядом мужчину и его туфли и надвинул очки обратно на нос. Затянутой в белую перчатку рукой он ухватил мужчину под коленку и вывернул, покуда та не поддалось. Мужчина испустил тонкий и высокий взвизг, и Джимми оттолкнул его за ногу прочь. Доставши платок, он повторно вытер крыльцо. После чего, расстелив на ступенях, поддёрнул платье к бёдрам и уселся со сведёнными вместе коленками.  
То, что никто не пришёл на помощь сбитому с ног мужчине, его не удивило. Здесь мало кто помогал тем, кто не состоял в их маленькой клике. С другой стороны, он привлёк к себе ещё несколько взглядов. Если ему удастся обзавестись парой знакомств, это позволит подобраться ближе к событиям. И когда это случится, возможно, он сможет раздобыть некие улики, которые смогут действительно помочь полиции. Шеф этим славился, в прошлом подобное проворачивала Лоис, и КК недавно, а теперь его очередь.  
К слову об очереди.  
На секунду Джимми сделал вид, что не заметил чёрного четырёхдверного седана, остановившегося перед ним. Большого, определённо старой модели, но кузов был в отличном состоянии, и двигатель работал ровно. Этот кто-то по-настоящему любил свою машину, а значит, точно знал, что ему нравится и был готов платить, чтобы это получить. Некоторые уже двинулись навстречу.  
У него было несколько вариантов. Он мог продолжать притворяться, что не заметил, что машина остановилась прямо напротив него. Это заставит его выглядеть подозрительно, но также может заполучить ему нескольких друзей среди более конкурентных мужчин. Этот вариант был не самый предпочтительный, потому что те, кто более востребован, не разбалтывают секреты, разве только в обмен на нечто существенное. Его второй вариант заключался в том, чтобы всё-таки подойти к машине, а далее по накатанной.  
Встав со ступеней, он прошёлся мимо не успевшего хастлера, но не отрывая от него взгляда. Тут любили поставить подножку сопернику и притвориться, что это несчастный случай. Он не успел подойти к машине, когда его опередил другой проститут в короткой юбке и блондинистом парике. Но Джимми знал, что как бы тот ни пытался, мужчина с той стороны стекло не опустит. Подойдя достаточно близко, Джимми схватил блондинистый парик и швырнул на тротуар. Когда ему было выгодно, он умел быть сучкой.   
Его тип наряда привлекал только определённого рода клиентов: мужчин, которым нравились утончённо выглядевшие партнёры. Это весьма сужало клиентуру, но если он был хорош в своём представлении и делал, что они говорили, отличный заработок и постоянная занятость были гарантированы. Если он, конечно, сможет найти джонни, стоящего риска. Как правило, мужчины с достаточной на него суммой договаривались напрямую со сводней. Завсегдатаи же Шейдленд обычно бывали у сводни в чёрном списке, потому что портили товар, таков риск.  
Он улыбнулся. Сводни были просто высококлассными сутенёрами, что лишь значило, что они берут больший процент в доле. О бизнесе он знал ещё до того, как ступил на улицу. У мамаши Олсен не дурак родился.  
\- Заблудился? – подпустил в голос хрипотцы Джимми, заглянув в машину через опустившееся стекло. Немало помогли куримые им для этого сигареты.  
\- На самом деле я кое-кого ищу, – улыбнулся ему лукавой улыбкой мужчина за рулём, оценивая джиммин внешний вид. – Ты случаем не знаешь, где бы я мог этого кого-то найти?  
\- Как посмотреть, но это влетит тебе в копеечку. – Вот оно, предложение сделано.  
\- Денег у меня хватает, это не проблема, - мужчина похлопал по бедру для наглядности, предвкушающе облизав губы. – Садись, покажешь мне район, что скажешь?  
\- Договорились. – Открыв тут же разблокированную дверь, Джимми прежде чем садиться осмотрел её, убеждаясь, что в случае чего сможет открыть замок. Лишняя осторожность не повредит. – Красивая машина, должно быть, стоила тебе целого состояния. – Третье правило при съёме автолюбителем – похвала автомобилю.  
Подняв стекло, мужчина с любовью погладил рычаг передачи.  
\- Это ещё слабо сказано. – Переключив на первую, он покатился улицей.

***

Получасом позже они снова подъехали к тротуару, мужчина - с ошеломлённым, но довольным выражением лица. Закончив с помадой, Джимми надел колпачок обратно. Положив её в кармашек сумочки, он наклонился, чтобы запечатлеть быстрый поцелуй на щеке мужчины. Но мужчина предупредил, чтобы никаких видимых памяток, так что он лизнул перчатку и стёр оставленную поцелуем помаду.  
\- Спасибо за прекрасно проведённое время. Если захочешь как-нибудь повторить, я буду здесь ещё с несколько дней. Чао. – он выбрался из машины, в счёт тянущей боли между ног левую чашечку бюстгальтера оттягивала пачка пятёрок.  
Он аккуратно прикрыл дверь, чтобы ничего не повредить. Правило номер шесть при съёме автолюбителем: обращаться с машиной, как с драгоценным фарфором. Мужчина был в точности как его автомобиль, необузданный и неудержимый за холёным внешним видом неновой модели. Его задница ещё надолго запомнит это заднее сиденье. Джимми фыркнул, ох уж эти мужчины среднего возраста с их фантазиями.  
Вытирая уголки губ, он помахал отъезжавшему мужчине вслед. Он рад был увидеть, что мужчина помахал в ответ в зеркало заднего вида. Всегда приятно хорошо делать свою работу. Это доказывало, что даже после восьми лет вне рынка, он всё ещё не растерял навыков.  
На улице появилось больше народу, чем когда он уезжал. Солнце зашло за пути, но для вечера было ещё довольно светло. Беглый взгляд вокруг дал понять, что своим трюком он заработал пару врагов. Плевать.  
Возвращаясь к своему месту, Джимми впервые испытал крупицу сомнения. Для начала, вернуться к прежней жизни оказалось слишком просто. Всё так и кричало о долгих годах практики. Развернувшись, он сел на ступеньки, давая цементу под собой забрать все страхи. В этом он был одинок, ничего, справиться. Не впервой.  
Со слов шефа следующие две недели у него выходной, по крайней мере, это предоставляло ему кучу времени, чтобы написать материал по теме. Реально Джимми понимал, что, вероятно, ему ничего не вытянуть из шлюх и хастлеров, но попытаться он был должен. Если не выгорит, он останется с каким-никаким опытом и, может быть, статьёй.  
Все его возможные виды на статью сразу же вылетели из головы, стоило только увидать знакомую фигуру, идущую улицей, присматриваясь к мужчинам. Он неспешно открыл сумочку и достал книгу. При этой профессии оставалось много свободного времени, любовные романы прекрасно помогали не заскучать. Шансы, что его узнают в такой маскировке, были весьма призрачны, но небольшая дымовая завеса не помешает. Закусив закладку в зубах, он спрятался за поднятой повыше книгой.  
Перед ним кашлянули.  
Медленно Джимми опустил книгу. Его взору предстало знакомое лицо Кларка Кента. Он вопросительно вскинул бровь, не осмеливаясь спрашивать вслух. За тёмными очками он ещё мог неплохо спрятаться. Шляпа и парик также снижали шансы к разоблачению, ну, он так надеялся.  
\- Я знаю, что это ты, хватит притворяться. – Кларк перегнулся через перила ступенек. Его собственные очки немного сползли, и теперь он с близка рассматривал юношу. – Нет, правда, я бы от тебя такого никак не ожидал. Учитывая твоё прошлое, я, конечно, не удивлён, но всё же это слишком. Однако вынужден признать, получилось весьма привлекательно.  
Вздохнув, Джимми снял очки и выплюнул закладку.  
\- Как ты узнал, где меня искать, Кларк? Только прошу, скажи, что Перри не в ярости.  
Кларк едва не свалился с перил с отвисшей челюстью. Придя в себя, он ещё раз откашлялся.  
\- Ух-ты, это просто… вау! Я думал, что ты Лоис!  
Джимми фыркнул.  
\- Только ей не говори. – Он огляделся, высматривая, не прислушивается ли кто. Увидев, что в виду малой оживлённости они в центре всеобщего внимания, он притянул Кларка за галстук и дёрнул на ступени. Кларк принялся было протестовать, но Джимми заставил его замолчать, приложив к его губам палец. – Веди себя тише, я под прикрытием.  
Поправив одежду, приведя её в порядок после внезапного рывка, Кларк умостился рядом с Джимми на ступенях. Не очень удобная поза, но показалось бы подозрительным, не позволь он Джимми этого сделать. В иной раз он более чем когда ненавидел скрывать свою секретную личину. Почувствовав, что пришёл в себя достаточно, чтобы начать допрос, он склонился к уху Джимми.  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь? Перри тебя убьёт, чёрт, да тебя Лоис убьёт, когда только узнает.  
\- Они ничего не узнают, потому что мы им ничего не скажем. – Он пытался говорить уверенно, но взгляд Кларка явно свидетельствовал, что получается у него не очень. Нервничая, Джимми потянулся поправить воротник Кларка. Подобравшись к галстуку, он с силой дёрнул его. – Послушай сюда, Кент, говорю только один раз, чеши отсюда!  
\- Отличная имитация, Джимми, но ты не Лоис. – Улыбнулся тот, выдирая свой галстук у Джимми. Действительно первоклассная, но ему недоставало той же властности, когда за ней не стояло никакой реальной угрозы.  
Понимая, что шанс упущен, Джимми скуксился. Должен же быть способ убедить Кларка держать рот на замке.  
\- Если попытаешься забрать меня отсюда, я буду кричать.  
\- Нет, не будешь, - к настоящему моменту Кларк начал уже замечать всё то внимание, что они к себе привлекали. Он не совсем был уверен почему, но закинул руку Джимми на плечи, чтобы поддержать иллюзию. – Раз уж мы оба знаем, что сейчас произойдёт, помоги мне отыскать Лоис. Когда я её оставил, она была на другой стороне улицы, но сейчас её там нет.  
Сдавшись, Джимми надвинул обратно солнцезащитные очки. Он осматривал улицу, размышляя над сказанным Кларком, и тут ему пришло в голову.  
\- Погоди, Кларк, во сколько Лоис сюда пришла?  
\- Около двух часов назад, а что?  
Он уже знал ответ, сама мысль только заставляла радостно ёкать у него внутри, ему хотелось завизжать в восторге, как маленькой девчонке. Лоис бросили в тюрьму за проституцию, ох, какая ирония. Она всегда заявляла, что пойдёт ради хорошей статьи на что угодно, но это превосходило всё и вся.  
\- Недавно арестовали кучу хастлеров, сутенёров и проституток. Большинство успели сбежать, но некоторые остались, чтобы не решили, что был слив. Может, её схватили. Как новенькой ей вряд ли доверяли достаточно, чтобы предупредить. – Джимми указал на слонявшихся вокруг в ожидании следующего клиента. – Вот почему сегодня вечером так мало народу. Иногда свиньи… то есть полицейские, возвращаются.  
\- Ты так говоришь, будто из личного опыта. – Брякнул Кларк, не успев подумать. Если верить послужному списку, в последнее время с ним это случалось довольно часто, становясь плохой привычкой. Он решил хоть чуточку поправить ситуацию, пока не поздно. Крепче приобняв Джимми за плечи, он притянул его ближе. – Извини, я не это хотел сказать. Я только… ты очень много знающий юноша.  
\- Кларк, мне двадцать один, не пятнадцать, - пожал плечами Джимми, выглядывая вдоль грязной улицы. – Во всяком случае, сейчас. – Положив голову Кларку на плечо, Джимми обнял мужчину, положив руку на грудь. Это было нечестно, никто не заслуживал такой жизни. – Но есть большая разница между тем, чтобы знать об этом и тем, чтобы жить этим. Я выбрался раньше, чем стало слишком поздно, Перри очень мне помог. Вот почему ты не можешь ему рассказать, я не хочу причинять ему боль.  
\- Джимми. – Кларку хотелось сказать хоть что-нибудь, но на ум не шло ничего подходящего. Юноша понимал, что то, что он делает неправильно, но это было его жизнью. Прикрыв глаза, Кларк прижался к макушке Джимми, во всяком случае, попытался. На пути встала шляпа, так что он её снял. – Я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности и где-нибудь в другом месте, и если честно подальше отсюда.  
\- Тогда тебе придётся просто не спускать с меня глаз, так вот. – Залезши под блузку, Джимми достал скрученную пачку пятёрок и вложил Кларку в руку. – Вот, бери и проваливай. Постарайся, чтобы перед тем как спрячешь, их увидели и другие, это прибавит мне очков.  
\- Что? – Кларк в замешательстве уставился на деньги у себя в руке. Он не сразу понял, что они значили. – Только не говори мне, что ты заработал эти деньги здесь.  
\- Всё ради статьи, Кларк. – У него перехватило дыхание, так сильно сжал его Кларк. Пришлось стукнуть Кларка пару раз по спине, чтобы тот отпустил. – Боже, Кларк, так же и удавить можно.  
\- Ты торговал собой, Джимми! О чём ты только думал? – Не дожидаясь ответа, он встал, дёргая Джимми за собой. – Я не могу позволить тебе и дальше вытворять подобное, это слишком опасно!  
\- Я знаю, что делаю! – Джимми попытался вырваться от мужчины, но у того была стальная хватка. Он попытался вскинуть колено, выставляя между ними, но на пути внезапно оказалась рука Кларка. Захват на ноге заставил его завалиться на Кларка, буквально оседлав бедро мужчины. Быстро опомнившись, он обхватил Кларка за шею, почти приникнув к нему.  
Их внезапная близость заставила мужчину нахмуриться. Его не заботили джиммины оправдания, и ничто не могло воспрепятствовать ему забрать Джимми отсюда. За исключением того, что Джимми сделал следующим.  
Приникнув к губам Кларка, Джимми воспользовался преимуществом охватившего мужчину паралича, чтобы буквально повиснуть на нём. Кларку пришлось убрать руку, чтобы удержать равновесие, и Джимми воспользовался этим, чтобы подтянуться и полностью оседлать его бёдра. Теперь, когда он возвышался над Кларком, Джимми улыбнулся ему в губы.  
\- Хочешь заняться этим прямо здесь, на ступеньках, где нас все видят? У меня под юбкой ничего нет [3], так что тебе ничего не помешает. – В следующий удар сердца Джимми опомнился на земле.  
Кларк замер в оцепенении. Никогда за всю его жизнь никто не обращался с ним так. Частью разума он хорошо знал, как обозвать Джимми, чтобы заставить того страдать в отместку за сделанное. Для этого существовало немало слов, но все они означали одно и то же. Частью он хотел наорать на Джимми и излить свой гнев за его проступки.  
Опустившись на колено, Кларк, не спрашивая, подхватил Джимми под руку и вздёрнул на ноги. Чуть задержавшись отряхнуть юношу от пыли, он поспешил прочь.  
Красный как рак Джимми поправил причёску и надел шляпу, после чего полез в сумочку за косметичкой. Следовало подвести губы и убрать пару потёков с щеки, чтобы вернуть его внешность к прежнему. Это была маска, безупречная на вид. Он был Жаклин, первой леди улицы.  
Джимми захромал обратно к ступенькам, он не осознавал, что пострадал, пока не начал двигаться. Кларк определённо был силён, сделав ему больно, но ничего, зато он получил, что хотел. Более чем несколько наблюдавших за ним лиц теперь игнорировали его. Теперь он стал одним из них.

***

«Ризи Джонс, ведущей рубрики советов «Метрополис Райзинг Стар».  
Дорогая Ризи.  
Недавно мой коллега взялся за очень опасную работу. Я не вполне уверен, что он готов к ней, но он полон решимости доказать, что в силах с ней справиться. У него есть некоторый опыт в этом деле, но я не уверен, что достаточный. Другая моя коллега, у которой в подобных вопросах больший опыт, взялась за то же дело, но в силу обстоятельств не может помочь. Я не беспокоюсь о её безопасности, поскольку знаю, что она способна за себя постоять, но с ним всё иначе. Он не такой, как остальные юноши его возраста, он, не знаю даже, особенный что ли. Думаю, моя главная беда с тем, что он взялся за это дело, что я волнуюсь за него, возможно, больше, чем следует.  
Буду очень признателен, если можете посоветовать, как со всем этим быть.  
Плащ, Метрополис.»  
«Уважаемый Плащ.  
Вы кажетесь искренне привязанным к этому юноше. Известно ли ему о ваших к нему чувствах? Если нет, поделитесь с ним, все заслуживают знать, что о них заботятся, возможно, именно это станет решающим. Если же он знает, то, возможно, его потребность проявить себя больше, нежели дружба с вами. Неуверенность может быть мощным оружием против здравого смысла, понукая людей к различным глупостям.  
Всё, что я могу посоветовать, это быть готовым помочь и присматривать за ним на расстоянии на случай, если ему понадобится помощь. Позвольте ему совершать собственные ошибки, но если вдруг ему необходимо будет вновь подняться на ноги, сделайте так, чтобы он увидел протянутую вами руку. Нам всем следует найти в жизни собственный путь, но немногие молодые люди понимают, что нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы иногда положиться на помощь другого на сложном этапе. Самое лучшее сейчас – быть терпеливым, возможно, он вас удивит.  
Любви и силы,  
Ризи Джонс.»

***

Лоис с гадливым фырком свернула газету. Закатив глаза, она обернулась прожечь взглядом женщину, похрапывающую у неё на плече. Им всем выдали тюремные оранжевые робы «для их же собственной защиты». Конкретно её уродливая одежда включала в себя слишком тесную белую майку, исподнее и белые боксёры. Обувь, как её заверили, ей не понадобится, и если честно, после ночи на шпильках она не возражала.  
Верхом безвкусицы же стало, что они приписали её к «Метрополис Райзинг Стар» вместо «Дейли Плэнет». Это самая настоящая пытка, «Райзинг Стар» была в сравнении едва ли не таблоидом. Статьи с первых страниц даже насмешек не заслуживали. «Канализационный газ вызвал массовые видения Девы Марии». Единственная причина, отчего эта газетёнка могла считаться новостной, потому что статья была правдой. Джимми дал этот материал для заполнения места ещё за неделю, но они его так и не использовали из-за более интересных происшествий.  
Супермен был замечен со стояком.  
Фотографию она заламинировала и повесила плакатом на стене спальни. Конечно, будучи газетой респектабельной, они не могли в действительности её напечатать, но это вполне компенсировалось количеством отзывов в целую страницу. От научных дискуссий о его анатомии до женщин, заявлявших, что имели близкое знакомство. Дисклаймер уберёг газету от исков, но всё же со стороны Перри публиковать такое, было пошло. Никто не был так близок с Суперменом, как она, и ей было бы известно, будь у него с кем-то секс.  
Не совсем уверенная, с чего бы Джимми уделять такое внимание к стальному пруту человека из стали, она была однако весьма благодарна.  
Дверь в конце их блока захлопнулась, и Лоис со стоном выпрямилась. С отвращением она отметила, что проститутка, с которой её закрыли, просто упала, не просыпаясь.  
\- Некоторые люди могут спать где угодно.  
Но, опять же, не было ничего особо удивительного, что женщина спала, прошлым вечером её рот не закрывался.  
Ничего приятного.  
Женщина радостно проинформировала Лоис об их договорённости с полицией нравов. Что было совершенно бесполезным, поскольку никаких иных подтверждений у Лоис не имелось. Суть сделки заключалась в том, что некоторых из них будут задерживать, чтобы осчастливить консервативных критиков мэра. Они проведут по несколько часов в несколько дней под замком на попечении дяди Сэма: еда, одежда, жильё и много отдыха без всяких обвинений. Затем, когда ажиотаж спадёт, их отпустят, и никто не пострадает. Арестовывались они по очереди, чтобы не забрали никого, у кого были бы неотложные обязательства, или не было кого-то, чтобы в таком случае позаботиться. То есть, чтобы ребёнок не остался без присмотра взрослых, пока мама в кутузке.  
На самом деле женщина с нетерпением ждала этого, вызывая у Лоис тошноту своим энтузиазмом. Она поделилась, что это было единственным подобием отпуска, что она могла получить. Учитывая жизнь женщины, Лоис оставалось только посочувствовать. Женщина-репортёр – уже само по себе достаточно, она представить себе не могла, каково это быть не более, чем сексуальным объектом.  
Раздался звонок, оповещая, что открылась дверь блока. Из непосредственной суеты Лоис решила, что это было нечто вроде будильника. Закатив глаза, она отправилась в свою половину камеры и ухватила выданное ей полотенце. Поджидая, пока охрана подойдёт открыть и её дверь, она планировала статью, которую напишет, как только выйдет. Впереди ждали долгие четыре дня.

***

Кларк вышел из лифта, прикрывая рот рукой в зевке. Ночь выдалась длинной. Ему пришлось долго выжидать, чтобы никто не смог заметить его в действии, и подолгу неподвижно оставаться на крышах. Присматривая за Джимии, чтобы удостовериться, что тот не встрянет во вполне ожидаемые при ночной работе неприятности. Когда он попал к себе домой, после того уже, как домой вернулся Джимми, то уже почти рассвело. Если бы не то обстоятельство, что при работе над громкими статьями ему предоставлялся гибкий график, он бы не вытянул.  
В отличие от людей Кларк не нуждался во сне, но выработал в себе привычку. Во время учёбы в колледже он уяснил, что тому, кто не спит, жить значительно проще. Но в конце это ему дорого обошлось, спутав внутреннее самоощущение. С тех пор он не пренебрегал своей психологической потребностью спать.  
Для середины недели в офисе было как-то вяло. Оставался лишь час до пуска в печать вечернего издания, предполагалось, что все должны метаться в панике. С тех пор, как он перебрался в Метрополис, становилось всё страннее и страннее. Спустившись ступеньками в основной офис, он не нашёл ни души. Даже кабинет Перри оказался пуст.  
Кларк со стоном доковылял до своего стола. Он проверил автоответчик – пусто. Поискал переданные записки, но вспомнил, что Джимми нет, и значит придётся ему самому спускаться за ними к приёмной стойке. Оставались его статьи. Единственное данное ему шефом задание было быть пристяжным, статье Лоис придётся подождать, пока Лоис не выпустят. На этой мысли он взял бумажку и нацарапал сообщение для Перри.  
Закончив, Кларк снова зевнул и отправился к Перри в кабинет. Там он оставил записку поверх стопки папок и вымелся. Только в лифте он понял, что не пробыл там и пяти минут. Уместно вспомнить о гибком графике – решил он. Двери открылись, и он вышел из лифта в фойе. Двери закрылись, и открылись двери соседнего лифта.  
Толпа едва ли не рвалась вернуться к рабочим местам. Импровизированный обед, устраиваемый Перии, раз уж большая часть его репортёров была на задании, достался печатникам и редакторскому персоналу. Сам Перри поглаживал живот и сокрушался об оскудевшей кредитке. Определённо эти официантки были слишком ловки с этой их считывающей машинкой и немного нетерпеливы, чтобы определиться с собственными чаевыми. Хотя оно того стоило.  
Войдя в офис, Перри уловил отзвук кларкова одеколона. Но посмотрев в сторону кларкова стола, увидел, что тот пуст. Он нахмурился и отправился к себе. Где нашёл записку с едва читаемыми каракулями. Прикрыв глаза, он потёр виски и, сделав расслабляющий вздох, сосчитал до пятидесяти и направился к двери, собираясь позвать Джимми, но юноши тоже не было. Хлопнув дверью, Перри подлетел к телефону и схватил трубку.  
\- Слетерли, встреть меня у пятьдесят третьего участка. Да, это опять Лоис.

***

Совершив набор добрых дел на сегодня, Кларк сделал быстрый круг над городом. Это было не самое оживлённое время, учитывая почти стоградусную жару и приближавшееся самое жаркое время дня. Температура его не задевала, но это не значит, что он не мог чувствовать жару. На самом деле он наслаждался высоким уровнем тепла. Перевернувшись лицом к солнцу и закинув руки за голову, он лениво плавал вокруг Метрополиса.  
Он поджидал на один единственный звук – звук будильника Джимми. Который ему уже доводилось слышать. Когда Джимми нечаянно включил его, устанавливая прошлой ночью. Теперь, где бы он ни находился, ему известно, какой звук ожидать. На сей раз, он собирался серьёзно поговорить с мальчишкой, никаких отговорок.  
Нахмурившись, Кларк перебрал мысли. В них он назвал Джимми мальчиком. Джимми был не мальчиком, а взрослым мужчиной. В этом и крылась суть проблемы, он думал о Джимми не более как о ребёнке, который нуждается в защите. Джимми был его маленькой тенью, поддерживающим мир между коллегами и услуживающим по мере любой необходимости. Его обычное я воспринимало Джимми за то, кем тот был, но было не в состоянии сверить то, что как он знал, было правдой, с тем, что он полагал правдой.  
Но ничто из этого не имело значения перед лицом того обстоятельства, что Джимми напрасно рисковал собственной жизнью. В чём и заключался весь смысл его здесь пребывания. Услышав звонок будильника, Кларк облегчённо вздохнул. Придись ждать дольше, и он бы не вытерпел. Прибавив скорости на случай, чтобы не заметили, Кларк слетел в переулок позади джимминого дома.  
Там он быстро переоделся и вышел на тротуар. Район, где обитал Джимми, был немногим лучше улиц известных, как Гиблые трущобы. В этом отношении и не многим лучше его собственной дыры. Застенчиво улыбаясь, Кларк позвонил в дверь. Пришлось подождать несколько минут, пока показалась старуха в халате с карманами, полными птичьего корма. Он никак не потрудился ответить на её злобный вид, что на его взгляд было вполне оправданно. Ну, кто злится на необходимость открыть дверь?  
Проскользнув мимо, он прибавил немного суперускорения к своему шагу, уклоняясь от какой-либо мести, захоти она её совершить. Кто знает, что маленькие старушки делают с мальчиками, которых считают невежливыми? Дом внутри был таким, каким он и ожидал: обветшалым и требующим хорошей покраски. По крайней мере, тут не подтекало и не воняло, как у него. Ещё одно, что он обязательно спросит у Джимми, так это какую ренту тот платит?  
Наконец, он оказался у двери Джимми и поднял руку постучать. К его удивлению Джимми распахнул дверь ещё раньше. С минуту он только и мог, что в шоке пялиться на юношу. Джимми был уже наполовину одет к вечеру, в шёлковых чулках, трусиках и лифчике. Отдёрнув руку, он нервно пригладил волосы.  
\- Э-э, привет, Джимми. Можно войти?  
С недовольным выражением лица Джимми сцапал Кларка за галстук и втащил в квартиру. Это уже начинало входить в привычку, в приятную.  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь, Кларк?   
Закрывши дверь, Джимми унёсся назад в спальню. Неестественно сидящие трусики делали ходьбу тем ещё приключением.  
Кларк прокашлялся, поправив галстук. Как прикажете разговаривать с кем-то, кого считаешь ребёнком, когда этот кто-то стоит полураздетый в женском белье? Вздыхая, он решил пока на время отложить вопрос. Закрыв глаза, Кларк обнаружил, что не видя Джимии, разговаривать много легче.  
\- То, что ты делаешь, неправильно. Не потому что заниматься сексом за деньги неправильно, хотя тут я не очень уверен, кроме того это противозаконно, но потому что ты подвергаешь себя опасности.  
\- Ты делаешь то же самое ради любой хорошей статьи, Кларк. Я не остановлюсь, только потому, что ты считаешь это рискованным. В современном мире мы все в опасности просто по факту своего существования: потепление, загрязнение. – Взяв платье с постели, Джимми натянул бесчисленные чёрные ремешки через ноги, а затем продел руки. Чёрные шёлковые трусики, бюстгальтер и чулки были приобретены вчерашним вечером из его заработка. Чувствовать шёлк вновь было приятно, пусть и с тангами.  
Потянув полы вниз, пока платье удобно не село на тело, он слегка наклонился, чтобы заставить его задраться. Оно даже складкой не взялось.  
\- Идеально.  
Направляясь в ванную, он заметил, как Кларк смотрит за ним. Что же, не проблема. В ванной он подобрал другой парик, на сей раз с длинными волосами, с двумя косичками сзади, сцепленными заколкой. Выйдя на чёрных шпильках, Джимми повернулся кругом перед Кларком.  
\- Что думаешь?  
Сглотнув, Кларк постарался скрыть смущение от того, что его застали за подглядыванием. Он с секунду разглядывал Джимми и покачал головой.  
\- Ты не должен заниматься таким, Джимми.  
Джимми натянул пару длинных по локоть перчаток и подхватил чёрную сумочку со столика.  
\- Проводишь меня до угла? Это улучшит мой имидж… если мой парень будет меня провожать. – Видя, что Кларк готов ответить отрицательно, Джимми сократил расстояние между ними и подхватил его под локоть. – Кларк, я очень близок к тому, чтобы завоевать их доверие. Ещё один-два вечера, и я смогу поговорить с ними об убийствах. Если хочешь, я буду держать тебя в курсе всего, что узнал. Можем даже разделить соавторство.  
Кларк смотрел в изумлении. Как Джимми мог не понимать, насколько всё это неправильно? Наконец, он вынужден был закусить собственную потребность вмешиваться и решить позволить Джимми жить своей жизнью. Положив руку поверх джимминой, он повёл их к двери.  
\- Хорошо, пока я согласен, но тебе придётся объясниться с Перри.  
\- Позже, - сглотнув, Джимми нервно хохотнул. – Значительно позже.

***

Стоя в инструктажной пятьдесят третьего участка, Перри попивал действительно дрянной кофе. Хуже даже того дерьма, что готовила Лоис, по какой причине ей и было навечно запрещено подходить к кофемашине, разве только, чтобы сварить для себя. Он был склонен поверить слухам, что она подсыпала в кофе какую-то гадость лишь бы избавиться от обязанности его готовить. С этой упрямой женщиной он бы не стал от такого отмахиваться.  
Напротив сидел Джон Слетери, глава юридического отдела «Дейли Плэнет», обхаживая лютеровых выкормышей. Это влетало в копеечку, но определённо того стоило. Они с капитаном поджидали прибытия одной из Лоис Лейн. Кстати говоря, он со вздохом посмотрел на пожилую женщину.  
\- Пятнадцать минут уже, Гейл, где она, чёрт побери?  
\- Не выпрыгивай из штанов, Джон, или присоединишься к ней. – Её внимание привлекло движение у дверей камеры, и Гейл подняла руку, указывая им вперёд. – Вот и она. – Встав из-за стола, она проследила, как препроводили, как предполагалось, Лоис Лейн, но что-то было не так. Она не могла понять что.  
\- Великие тени Элвиса! – затряс головой раскрасневшийся от злости Перри. – Теперь я видел всё. Да сколько же здесь двойников Лоис? – Вопрос его был адресован мужчине в парике Лоис.  
Скрестив руки, подражатель Лоис одарил его патентованным лоисовым сердитым взглядом.  
\- Здесь шесть двойников Лоис, но лишь одна настоящая Лоис Лейн, и ты смотришь на неё.  
Поаплодировав, Джон поднялся со стула.  
\- Вот это злючка, но боюсь, не наша злючка. Извини, что отнял твоё время, Гейл.  
Перри потёр лоб, вздохнув. Что-то здесь было не так. Кларк никогда преднамеренно не лгал ему. Но, опять же, несмотря на запах одеколона и подпись, он не был уверен, что это был Кларк. Тем не менее, это не снимало вопрос, если Лоис не здесь, то где она?  
\- Уведите её, - дёрнула Гейл головой в сторону дверей камеры.  
Подражатель Лоис смерил их взглядом, но пошёл вслед за охранником.  
\- Если увидите этого симпатичного космита, передайте ему, что Лоис горит желанием лично взять у него интервью!  
Перри возвёл очи горе, да, этот был в точности, как она.  
\- Ох, боже.

***

Джимми аккуратно потягивал чай, чтобы не смазать помаду о край стакана. Напротив он с весёлостью наблюдал всё более и более неловко чувствующего себя Кларка. Он озвучил свои наблюдения, сделав тон ниже, более грудным.  
\- И что расстраивает тебя больше, быть увиденным со мною в таком виде на публике, или быть увиденным вообще?  
\- Вообще. Моей репутации ничего не грозит, но твоей после такого вовек не отмыться.  
Почувствовав себя чуть более непринуждённо, Кларк взял тост и откусил кусочек. Бистро, в котором они ели, находилось неподалёку от железнодорожного вокзала, а потому тут полно было туристов, несмотря на то, что находилось оно в не лучшей части города. Кларк из последних сил надеялся, что если побудет рядом подольше, Джимми передумает, но, похоже, из затеи ничего не вышло.  
\- Я удивлён, что ты способен на подобного рода вещи.  
\- Через некоторое время это становится второй природой, Кларк. Когда ты в это попадаешь, то сталкиваешься со множеством такого, с чем учишься иметь дело и принимать. – Джимми бросил взгляд на кларкову лазанью, но решил не испытывать судьбу. Он уже съел сэндвич с оливками и не мог рисковать, что вдруг прокатит. Он заметил, что Кларк наблюдает, как он рассматривал еду, и улыбнулся. – Обычно меня бы не удержать, но теперь мне следует следить за своей девичьей фигурой.  
Фыркнув, Кларк покачал головой. Нелепость просто зашкаливала. Посмотрев друг на друга, они захихикали.  
\- Знаешь, я так и не спросил твоего имени. Как ты теперь себя зовёшь?  
\- Жаклин. – Он подождал, пока Кларк не пригубит газировку, и только тогда закончил. – Онассис. Жаклин Онассис, первая леди Шейдленд-авеню.  
Эффект пульверизатора вышел знатный, ему бы не поздоровилось, не подготовься он заранее и не выставь тарелку щитом. Но так уж часть промахнулась и забрызгала проходившую мимо пару. Заслушав раздражённое шипение, Джимми достал и нацепил солнцезащитные очки. Взяв свой бокал, он проигнорировал устремившуюся к столу женщину.  
Сперва, в отместку, что её забрызгали, Кэт Грант собиралась выбить сучке глаз. Это покуда она не увидела, с кем девица сидела. После чего ей захотелось вырвать той глаза за то, что сидит с Кларком. Взяв предложенную салфетку от рьяно сокрушающегося Кларка, Кэт вытерла соблазнительную розовую мини-юбку и кожаный топик.  
\- Кларк, какая приятная неожиданность.  
Кларк ещё одной салфеткой спешно попытался промокнуть газировку с её юбки.  
\- Кэт! Я так извиняюсь! Я не хотел, Дж… Жаклин просто сказала кое-что неожиданное. – Ему не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что Джимми совершенно не обращает внимания ни на него, ни на Кэт.  
Сузив глаза, Кэт смерила взглядом ту, которую сочла своей конкуренткой.  
\- Она немного широковата в плечах, а, Кларк? – Ухватив его за руку, как та двинулась вверх по платью, она попыталась заставить его пройтись ниже и прикоснуться к её ноге. Но только вздохнула, когда он высвободился. – Что скажет Лоис?  
\- Ничего, она сейчас за решёткой. – Всё ещё слегка красный Кларк постарался стереть «блядь» с руки салфеткой. Застав себя за этим он удивился собственному уровню продемонстрированного паскудства. Как человек Кэт была ничего, она была комфортна в своей сексуальности, а он в своей. Что его раздражало, так это то, что она не могла принять его в ней незаинтересованности. – Перри как раз должен был бы её уже вытащить.  
\- Как жаль, ей бы не помешало чуточку поиграть в связывание, возможно, помогло бы ей стать немного милее. – Джимми фыркнул в чай, и Кэт смерила его угрожающим взглядом. – Расскажи же, во что она вляпалась на этот раз?  
\- Проституция. – Вырвалось у Джимми, прежде чем он успел сдержаться. Решив спрятаться за напитком, он проигнорировал прощупывающий взгляд Кэт.  
\- Что же, молодец, Лоис. Вижу ей, наконец, надоело ждать Супермена, и она решила заполучить себе мужика проверенным старомодным способом. – Она хлопнула Кларка по животу. И наклонилась поближе с заговорщической улыбкой на лице. – И как долго вы встречаетесь у Лоис под носом?  
Кларк опустил взгляд, поправляя очки.  
\- Мы… не встречаемся. Я её сопровождаю.  
\- Ох. – Сперва её ответ получился ни о чём. Затем она несколько раз прошлась взглядом то по смущённому репортёру, то по его паре. Выражение её лица в секунду сменилось с раздосадованного на хищное. – Ох. – Отпихнув Кларка, она достала ручку и блокнот и устроилась на стуле. – Так, расскажи мне, Джеки, как тебе Кларк в роли мужского эскорта?  
Джимми пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не прыснуть со смеху.  
\- Неплохо.  
\- Отлично! – сделав запись, Кэт бросила взгляд в блокнот, чтобы убедиться, что почерк вышел разборчивым. Во всём остальном её внимание неотрывно было направлено на Кларка и Джимми. – И как давно ты пользуешься его услугами?  
\- Три дня. – Изящно попивая чай, Джимми старался изобразить изысканную аристократическую стать, которую так часто видел в телепередачах. Выходило немного неловко, что, как он надеялся, Кэт спишет на волнение.  
\- Понимаю. Так у вас телесные отношения? – Она положила руку поверх кларковой, заставляя молчать. – Тихо, дорогуша, это женский разговор.  
\- О, да. Он весьма, - Джимми бросил взгляд на Кларка поверх тёмных очков, – телесен. – И у него есть отметины на руках, чтобы это доказать. Под строгим взглядом Кларка Джимми встал из-за стола. – Простите, но нам пора.  
\- Конечно, конечно, - кивнула Кэт, сделав запись, - надеюсь, вы хорошо провели время. – По окончании, она притянула своего спутника к себе и, дождавшись, когда Кларк и Джимми почти у выхода, кивнула ему. – Ох, Кларк, Жаклин. – Те обернулись, рука Кларка на талии у Джимми, Кэт ухмыльнулась. – Улыбочку!  
Фотоаппарат мигнул вспышкой.  
Кларк потащил запинающегося Джимми из бистро.  
Забрав фотоаппарат своего спутника, Кэт нажала на смотку плёнки. Порывшись в сумочке, она выудила сотовый и нажала быстрый набор.  
\- Придержите мою колонку в вечернем выпуске, у меня есть кое-что особенное.

***

\- Это что, шутка такая? Проституция? – Перри оторвался от статьи и посмотрел на редактора, который и набрал это для неё, и принёс ему. – Она же не серьёзно, это же абсурд.  
\- Она говорит, что у неё в доказательство есть фотография.  
Прилагая усилия, чтобы не ёрзать, мужчина старался не встречаться взглядом с Перри. Ходили слухи, что любой, кто встретится с ним взглядами, когда Перри в буйстве, потеряет свою душу и станет ещё одним Джимми.  
\- Когда она появится, - Перри подался вперёд и припечатал статью о стол, - скажите ей, пусть тащит улики сюда. Если это правда, я хочу переговорить с Лоис и Кларком лично. А пока пускайте в печать её первоначальную статью.  
\- Как скажете, сэр! – кивнув, мужчина попятился из кабинета.  
Откинувшись в кресле, Перри прикурил сигару. Какого чёрта с этими двумя звёздами журналистики? Если это подтвердится, значит, Лоис и правда где-то в тюрьме, а Кларк занялся сутенёрством. Он очень и очень надеялся, что это только из-за статьи.

***

Уделяя мгновение, чтобы помочь Джимми переступить быстро испаряющуюся лужу воды из сызнова перекрытого пожарного гидранта, Кларк осознал, что наслаждается тем, как юноша приник к нему. Удерживаясь, чтобы не улыбнуться, он вместо этого сосредоточился на том, сколько им ещё осталось до места назначения. Пройдёт не так много времени, когда они доберутся до Шейдленд-авеню, и Джимми его оставит. Всю дорогу сюда он боролся с самим собой, и понимание неизбежности заставляло его сердце замирать в тревоге.  
Со своей стороны Джимми тоже нервничал всё сильнее. Прошлым вечером ему повезло, и не раз, решил он с ухмылкой. Но чем обернётся сегодня, если он продолжит, было совершенно неизвестно. Ничего страшного, если он просто всё бросит, у него и без того достаточно информации для статьи, пусть и не для той, что хотелось. Увидав знакомые дома, сообщавшие, что скоро они будут на месте, Джимми замедлил шаг, покуда совсем не остановился.  
\- Что-то случилось? – нахмурился Кларк.  
Бросив взгляд на оживлённую улицу, Джимми кивнул. Он сделал глубокий вдох и только потом посмотрел Кларку в глаза.  
\- Тебе не обязательно идти дальше, - улыбнулся он невесело, потрепав Кларка по щеке. – Я понимаю, как неудобно ты себя чувствуешь, так что ничего страшного. Я вполне справлюсь и сам.  
\- Кого ты пытаешься убедить, Джимми? – Кларк опустил руку Джимми, удерживая у груди. Он желал успокоить юношу, что будет рядом. – Я не могу отпустить тебя без подмоги, Джимми. Мы не полиция, наша профессия и без этого достаточно опасна. Оставь борьбу с преступностью Супермену.  
\- Это не вопрос расследования, Кларк. Кто-то должен рассказать о них, о той стороне дела, на которую всем плевать. – Указывая рукой на Шейдленд, Джимми хотелось встать и заорать, как на его глазах это сотни раз делала Лоис. Он был прав в своих чувствах и хотел, чтобы весь мир знал. – Никто, даже шеф не сказал ни слова о жертвах, словно они пустое место. Для людей вроде Лоис они не существуют, только обстоятельство, что их убил серийный убийца.  
\- Это неправда, и ты это знаешь. Лоис каждую свою статью снабжает человеческой перспективой. – Ладно, даже его внутренний супергерой склоняет перед таким голову. Она не всегда полнится состраданием в своих статьях, но это не значит, что она кого-то принижает. По крайней мере, никого из тех, кого он знал. – Она чертовски хороший журналист, не принижай её только потому, что чувствуешь себя обойдённым.  
\- Видишь, вот об этом я и говорю. Стоит кому-то что-то сказать о ней, пусть даже слегка плохое, и ты автоматические взвиваешься на её защиту. Ты так ослеплён её успехами, что совсем не обращаешь внимания на её стиль. Когда в её статье упоминаются бедные люди, она всегда вставляет какую-то патетичную чушь, чтобы выставить их чем-то попросту жалким. Это живые люди, Кларк, а не какие-то сноски! – Видя, что слова его будят в мужчине лишь гнев, Джимми коротко пфыкнул. – Отлично, без разницы, Смолвиль.  
Вырвав руку, он ринулся прочь от Кларка. Если хочется так закрывать на всё глаза – вперёд, но без него. Укрепившись в уверенности, он сдул чёлку парика с глаз. Из-под мышек начинал чувствоваться слабый запах пота, но солнце уже клонилось к закату и в городе вскоре станет прохладнее. Он будет ничего для любого, кто захотел бы его, и для таких случаев у него в сумочке припрятан пузырёк духов.  
Ошеломлённый словами Джимми Кларк в шоке смотрел ему вслед. Это не должно было бы его задевать, но что-то в сказанном трогало внутри струнки правды. Но это же ложь, Лоис хороший человек, разве немного нарциссичная. Несомненно, у неё были недостатки, у всех были, но она никогда бы осознанно не сделала того, в чём обвинял её Джимми. Но опять же, что он понимал, он, из небольшого захолустного городка?  
Со стоном Кларк бросился следом – останавливать Джимми. Горечь его рабочих отношений с Лоис заставили его схватить руку юноши чуть сильнее, чем он намеревался.  
Джимми вскрикнул, потирая руку, как только Кларк сразу же её отпустил, и сердито посмотрел на него.  
\- Что тебе нужно? Пришёл ещё раз воспеть ей осанну? Тебе не повезло, я не хочу слушать!  
\- Извини, я не хотел тебя обидеть. – Видя, что они привлекают к себе внимание, Кларк потянулся схватить Джимми за руку, но успел себя одёрнуть, как только Джимми вздрогнул. – Впереди есть переулок, там можно поговорить без зрителей.  
\- Хорошо, - рванувший вперёд Джимми никак не видел себя со стороны, виляя бёдрами при каждом взлёте шпилек.  
Кларк в ответ невольно застонал. Услыхав позади мужской присвист, Кларк поправил очки и выпрямился. Задержавшись, чтобы зло припечатать взглядом свистевшего, он поспешил в переулок вслед за Джимми. Свернув, Кларк с радостью застал Джимми сидящим на металлическом мусорном баке, но расстроился, что тот курил сигарету. Остановившись рядом, он принялся поправлять галстук, не зная, куда деть руки.  
\- Знаешь, курение убивает.  
\- Свои лекции придержи для других, Кларк. – Слегка болтая ногами, Джимми пару раз пнул стенку бака и выжидающе обернулся к Кларку. – Ну?  
Разглядывая картинку сидящего с раздвинутыми ногами Джимми, Кларк поймал себя на желании заскулить. Чёрные шёлковые чулки под короткой юбкой, медленно ползущей вверх по ногам, заставили Кларка только сильнее дёрнуть галстук. Услыхав треск, он спешно сунул разорванный галстук в карман, чтобы Джимми не заметил, что это вовсе не узел развязался. Прокашлявшись, Кларк заставил себя встретиться глазами с юношей.  
\- Эм, ты расстроен, это вполне понятно.  
\- Да неужели. – Неосведомлённый об эффекте, который оказывает на Кларка, Джимми продолжал беспокойно болтать ногами. Ему не очень-то хотелось продолжать разговор. – Если у тебя ко мне дело, то давай, выкладывай быстрее.  
\- Э-э, да. Дело. – Не в силах сосредоточиться в этом безумстве, Кларк шагнул к Джимми и положил руку юноше на ногу, чтобы заставить того прекратить. Он добился желаемого эффекта, заставив его перестать дёргаться. К сожалению, слишком поздно стало понятно, насколько близко он оказался в попытке этого достичь, и где именно была его рука. Бросив опустив вниз, Кларк заметил, какой малый просвет между ним и джиммиными ногами. Шагом ближе и он сможет ощутить, что за нижнее бельё у Джимми под этим нарядом.  
Нога запылала жаром от прикосновения руки Кларка, отчего весь остальной мир в сравнении показался пронизывающе холодным. Сглотнув, Джимми невольно развёл ноги шире, кладя ладонь Кларку на грудь. Он чувствовал взволнованное биение сердце мужчины, и это успокаивало его собственное. Подняв глаза, Джимми выжидающе взглянул в лицо Кларку.   
Кларк облизал губы, делая вперёд последний шажок. Скользя рукой выше по джимминой ноге, он обхватил его за талию и, мягко дёрнув, притянул Джимми к себе. Бессознательно прижимаясь к юноше.  
Тяжело дыша, Джимми обвил шею Кларка руками. Он уставился в кларковы тёплые карие глаза, и остальной мир поплыл. Вытянувшись, он затаил дыхание в ожидании. Кларк подался навстречу, и Джимми закрыл глаза.  
Прижимаясь губами, Кларк услышал внезапное шипение электрического разряда. Он начал было разворачиваться, но оба, он и Джимми, получили удар. Проигрывая сражение боли, Кларк потерял сознание и завалился на спину, увлекая бессознательного Джимми за собой.  
Вошедшая в переулок во главе троицы мужчин женщина, спрятала светящийся крест обратно в пурпурную суму. Подняв суму к небу, она закрыла глаза и забормотала молитву, в то время как мужчины прошли вперёд. У входа в переулок остановился фургон с надписью «Музей античности Метрополиса», боковая дверца отъехала в сторону. Трое мужчин сперва ухватили Джимми и с отвращением затолкали в фургон. Разглядев Кларка, они посмотрели на женщину. По её злому взгляду, они подхватили и его тоже. И зашвырнув в фургон, закрыли дверь и вернулись к женщине. После того, как фургон отъехал и неспешно покатил по дороге, женщина щёлкнула пальцами, и они разошлись. В считаные секунды все четверо исчезли в разных направлениях.

***

Сидящая в общей камере, где держали всех заключённых, ждущих суда, Лоис вздохнула. Её держали здесь уже целый день, загон для неё и для других схваченных при облаве женщин. Было бы не так плохо, будь у неё с кем поговорить. До сих пор после первой ночи просвещения от её сокамерницы никто больше не хотел говорить с ней. Каждый раз завидя её, женщины замолкали и уходили.  
Её сокамерница по прошлому вечеру отсутствовала с самого утра. Очевидно, суд предстоял ей в любом случае, арест лишь гарантировал, что она прибудет вовремя и сэкономит на автобусном билете. Если скорость карусели была, каковой ожидалось, её сокамерница должна вскоре вернуться. И она сможет с кем-то поговорить, если только женщина не придерживалась того же кода молчания, что и остальные.  
Сидя здесь, она узнала новое значение слова «скука». Никогда в жизни ей не было так нечем занять свой мозг. Когда прибыли охранники с заключёнными, она готова была грызть прутья зубами. К счастью среди отфильтрованных оказалась и её напарница. Столь обрадованная её видеть, Лоис вскочила со своего места и бросилась обнять женщину.  
Она пискнула от восторга и приподняла её, когда женщина ответила на объятия. Спустя минуту, когда женщина её так и не отпустила, у Лоис стали появляться подозрения.  
\- Ты же не пытаешься меня полапать?  
\- И с чего бы мне вдруг было надо? – покачала головой невысокая негритянка.  
\- Ну, знаешь, тюремные подружки. – Лоис изобразила руками неприличное действо.  
Женщине пришлось вцепиться в решётку камеры, чтобы удержаться на ногах, так она рассмеялась.   
\- Милашка, - вздохнула она, когда успокоилась достаточно, чтобы посмотреть на Лоис и не начать хихикать снова, - тебе не о чем волноваться.  
Вместо того чтобы испытать облегчение, Лоис почувствовала необычную обиду.  
\- Это почему?  
Та уставилась на Лоис. Эта сучка серьёзно?  
\- Ты хочешь знать, почему никто не хочет тебя в подружки? Лоис, ты что, лесбиянка?  
\- Ну, нет, но просто я слышала много историй. Я думала… ну, знаешь. – Лоис нахмурилась, видя, что женщина снова смеётся. Скрестив руки, она прислонилась спиной к прутьям и приготовилась ждать. Минуту, по меньшей мере. – В чём дело, я недостаточно привлекательна?  
Видя, что Лоис не собирается отступать, женщина покачала головой.  
\- Слушай, это не потому, что ты некрасивая. Вообще-то, это потому, что ты слишком красивая. Видишь этих женщин? – показала она на женщин в их камере и соседней. – У нас у всех достаточно проблем, слишком много, чтобы беспокоиться ещё и о ком-то с такими высокими запросами, как у тебя. Пойми, девочка, если только тебе не светит задержаться здесь подольше, ты не стоишь потраченных на тебя усилий.  
Нахмурясь, Лоис открывши рот уставилась на женщину. Не было у неё никаких высоких запросов! Из неё получилась бы замечательная девушка для любой из этих женщин! И не её вина, что ни у одной из них не хватало мужества, чтобы побороться за неё… Её мысли свернули куда-то не туда, Лоис мотнула головой. Что за херню она себе выдумала? Один день в каталажке и она уже ищет подружку.  
Сжалившись над запутавшейся Лоис, негритянка похлопала её по плечу и отошла.  
Со своего места у стены камеры Лоис наблюдала за проходящими мимо женщинами. Она улыбнулась, с надеждой вглядываясь в кого-то, кто смотрел в её сторону. Когда же женщина фыркнула и отвернулась, она зарычала и отгородилась от них ото всех. Кому они вообще нужны?

***

Боль в руках, закреплённых слишком долго в одной позиции, заставила Джимми попытаться вывернуться. Когда запястья отказались сдвинуться с места, он приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть, что с ними. Голова болела, и ему пришлось несколько раз сморгнуть, чтобы разогнать туман. Когда Джимми сумел приспособиться к свету, то сквозь застившие глаза слёзы увидел, что прикован к столу. Руки были раскинуты в стороны, а на ногах он чувствовал скобу, что делало его положение похожим на распятие.  
Джимми в панике как мог вскинул голову, осматривая помещение в поисках помощи. Не найдя никого, он уронил голову обратно на каменный стол.  
\- Хорошо, Джимми, успокойся и постарайся подумать. Должен быть способ отсюда выбраться, всегда есть способ.  
\- «Джимми» – такое имя дала тебе породившая тебя шлюха? – Подойдя, так чтобы он мог видеть, во главе стола остановилась женщина, которая ударила его током в переулке. В её волосы был вплетён венок из белых цветов, а сама она одета в белое платье.  
Захлопнув рот, Джимми уставился на неё. Он не собирался разговаривать с явно сумасшедшей сукой. Если это она с ним сделала, пытаться её переубедить было пустым занятием.  
Вздохнув, она провела рукой по его лысому черепу.  
\- Ничего, это неважно. – Его парик был снят, а голова выбрита. Она осмотрела его почти обнажённое тело. На нём осталось лишь то, что позволил её спаситель. – Ты обвиняешься в преступлениях против бога. Он будет твоим судьёй и твоим свидетелем. Если он найдёт тебя виновным, твоя душа будет низринута в ад. Если же ты невинен, тебя ждёт освобождение от страданий твоего смертного бремени.  
\- Что? Меня в любом случае ждёт смерть, что это за дерьмо? – Увидев, как её лицо перекосило от ярости, Джимми молча выругался про себя и отвернулся. Она определённо свихнутая.  
\- Ты осмелился предаваться греху в гнусном месте. Сношаться в подворотне с другим мужчиной подобно грязному животному, это непростительный грех, даже хуже убийства! – Ухватив его за руку, она вздёрнула её вверх, чтобы показать ему его ладонь. – Плоть онемела, но ты заклеймен навечно, содомит!  
На его коже была выжжена большая, яркая и красная «О». Джимми нахмурился. Он попытался пошевелить рукой, но обнаружил, что, как и было сказано, та онемела.  
\- Что ты сделала с моей рукой?  
Её лицо сделалось спокойным, она отпустила его руку, аккуратно положив обратно. Поглаживая его по щеке, она почти казалась заботливой.  
\- Бог не желает, чтобы избранные его приносили страдания, пусть даже и тем, кто пал. Прежде чем клеймить, мы притупили нервные окончания. Но не бойся, ты будешь судим задолго до того, как лекарства перестанут действовать.  
Она закончила говорить, и Джимми вздрогнул, почувствовав, как её рука исчезла с его лица. Если ему когда и нужно было чудо, то именно сейчас. Он открыл рот закричать, зовя Супермена, но не успел набрать воздуха, как его заткнули чем-то большим и округлым. Он попытался разгрызть это, но понял, что кляп сделан из жёсткой резины.  
Отойдя, она взяла там что-то и вернулась в его поле зрения уже с сумой из пурпурной ткани. Запустив туда руку, она стянула суму, отшвыривая на пол и извлекая светящийся крест. Воздев его, она принялась бормотать под нос. С каждым словом крест светился всё ярче, пока свет не стал слепящим.  
Закрыв глаза, Джимми попытался отвернуть голову. Пара крепких рук ухватила его, снова принуждая смотреть. Мужчина, которого он дотоле не видел, удерживал его лицо навстречу опускающемуся кресту. Он ощущал от приближающейся ко лбу вещи жар и знал, что это сожжёт его. Когда оно коснулось кожи, его тело выгнулось в путах, и он закричал.   
Глаза полыхнули тем же светом, что и крест, Джимми забился в конвульсиях. Пальцы его с такой силой впились в ладони, что расцарапали в кровь. Не успел он ещё ничего осознать, как всё было кончено. Его тело безвольно опало на каменном столе, перестав дышать.  
Отняв крест у него со лба, женщина спрятала его обратно в пурпурную суму. Закончив, она подняла суму к потолку и забормотала молитву. После «аминь», она опустила крест.  
\- Свершилось. Бог судил демонское отродье.  
Джимми лежал недвижимо на каменном столе.

***

Кларк дёрнулся в путах, испытывая прочность. Не будь у двери двух головорезов, он бы уже освободился. Проснувшись, он сразу начал задаваться вопросом, что, чёрт возьми, происходит? Ничто в его богатом прошлом никогда не вырубало его подобным образом. Он как раз собирался проверить, сможет ли услышать, что происходит, когда дверь открылась. Вытянув шею, он увидел входящую в комнату женщину в белом.  
Улыбнувшись ему, женщина воздела суму в воздухе.  
\- Бог судил твоего спутника, Супермен. Теперь твой черёд. – Встав во главе стола, она приложила палец к его губам, заставляя замолчать. – Не лги нам, мы избранники божьи. Тебе не сокрыть, что ты такое, демон.  
Он дёрнулся в путах, зло сверкая взглядом.  
\- Раз уж вы знаете, кто я, притворяться больше не имеет смысла.  
\- Ты прав, притворяться больше не имеет смысла. – Она достала крест и поднесла к его голове.  
Мгновение, когда крест появился из сумы, тело Кларка застыло. Неспособный пошевелиться, он только и мог, что в шоке наблюдать, как она подняла крест к потолку.  
\- Ты обвиняешься в преступлениях против бога. Он будет твоим судьёй и твоим свидетелем. Если он найдёт тебя виновным, твоя душа будет низринута в ад. Если же ты невинен, тебя ждёт освобождение от страданий твоего смертного бремени. – Закрыв глаза, она забормотала себе под нос.  
Крест разгорался всё сильнее, пока ни один человек не смог бы более, как казалось Кларку, его удерживать. Глядя, как она подносит крест к нему, он почувствовал, что в животе всё сжимается. В тот момент, когда крест коснулся его, он ощутил пробежавший через тело электрический разряд, а после ничего.   
В отличие от него женщина закричала, её тело охватило светом. Из креста, разлетаясь комнатой, вырвалось несколько всполохов. Два ударили в охранников, зажигая их тем же светом. Раздался высокий пронзительный крик, а затем свет погас. Тусклый теперь крест с гулким лязгом ударился об пол. Секундой позже на пол повалились и три безжизненных тела. Помимо лёгкой головной боли, Кларк чувствовал себя нормально. Садясь, он сорвал крепившие его руки к каменному столу затворы. Рассмотрев тела, Кларк нахмурился. Он узнал одного из двоих мужчин по материалам Лоис. Тот работал в метрополиском музее античности. Убрав железную скобу с ног, Кларк слез со стола.  
И только теперь, когда заметил на полу погнутые иглы и тавро, то понял, как они узнали, кто он такой. Это были те чокнутые, которые убивали проституток! Попытка припомнить, что же произошло, вернула заодно воспоминание о Джимми и о сказанном женщиной.  
\- Джимми!  
Сосредоточенно нахмурившийся, Кларк принялся всматриваться сквозь стены в попытке определить местонахождение юноши. Наконец, он заметил его двумя комнатами ниже в камере наподобие своей. Кларк бросился через дверь, у него не было времени задумываться о других людях в здании. Ними и любыми доказательствами, которые могли бы у них на него оказаться, можно заняться и потом. Вылетев в коридор, он увидал дверь и бросился туда.  
Кларк ворвался в комнату как раз в тот момент, как мужчина поднимал ноги Джимми, чтобы другой мог завернуть их в саван. Ускорившись, он расшвырял их к стенам. Обернувшись к Джимми, он заметил, что юноша не дышит. На секунду он замер в шоке, но тут же бросился к нему.  
Из того, что он смог выяснить, крест убивал электрическим разрядом, а значит Джимми погиб от подобия удара молнией. Его ещё можно спасти, если вовремя запустить сердце. Уверенно надавив на грудь юноши пятнадцать раз, после чего запрокинув ему голову, Кларк применил все свои познания в оказании первой помощи. На сей раз, их губы встретились безо всякого намёка на чувственность. Он сделал два быстрых выдоха, наполняя грудь Джимми воздухом, и вернулся к непрямому массажу сердца.  
Так он повторил четыре раза, когда ощутил ответ. Мгновение, в которое сердце Джимми забилось вновь, казалось почти неправдоподобным даже для его слуха. Внезапный вдох, однако, показался в мёртвой тишине едва ли не криком. Кларк с облегчением притянул Джимми к себе в крепком объятии.  
Застонав от боли, Джимми слабо дёрнулся в путах.  
\- Руки. – Его голос прозвучал осипло от нехватки воздуха.  
\- Что? – отстранившись, Кларк посмотрел на Джимми, но через мгновение понял, что имелось в виду. Он быстро сорвал путы с рук и ног Джимми. Освободив его, Кларк снова приобнял Джимми, кладя голову юноши к себе на грудь. И только когда юноша начал дрожать, он сообразил, что они раздеты. Оба не более чем в набедренных повязках.  
\- Джимми, держись за меня, я сейчас тебя отсюда вытащу. – Руки Джимми скользнули по его груди, и Кларк вздохнул. Опять же, никакого сексуального подтекста. Слишком уж нахлебались опасностей, чтобы возбуждаться, усмехнулся он. Осторожно пробравшись боком в дверь, чтобы не ударить юношу у него на руках о дверной проём, Кларк с помощью рентгеновского зрения просканировал остальное здание.  
Они находились в подвале музея. В других помещениях он увидел ещё людей, занятых чем-то, предположительно ритуальным очищением. Как только он отсюда выберется, то вызовет полицию, и пускай уже они занимаются этой кучей психов. Прежде чем направляться к выходу, видневшемуся в конце коридора, у него оставалось ещё одно незавершённое дело. Отнеся Джимми в свою камеру, Кларк подошёл к кресту.  
Более внимательный осмотр показал, что это был не совсем крест, а египетский символ. С сердитым ворчанием он втоптал анк в пол, разбив. Комнатой пронеслась слабая вспышка света.  
\- Пора выбираться, Джимми.  
В ответ Джимми кивнул и положил голову Кларку на плечо.  
\- Спасибо, что спас меня, Кларк.  
Кларк не мог сказать, почему в груди у него от этого что-то сжалось, но отмахнулся, решив, что подумает обо всём после. 

***

«Ризи Джонс, ведущей рубрики советов «Метрополис Райзинг Стар».  
Дорогая Ризи.  
Привет. В последнее время куча людей говорит мне, что я властная, с большими запросами и среди прочего эгоцентричная. Я пыталась им объяснить, но они отказываются даже попытаться посмотреть на вещи с моей точки зрения. Они глухи к любому моему возражению, и теперь я так зла, что у меня мутится в глазах. Или же это из-за тюремной самогонки, без которой я никогда бы не скатилась до такой тупости, чтобы писать тебе о своих проблемах. В конце концов, это мои проблемы! Лично я нахожу всю ситуацию невыносимой, я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не послать их всех к чёрту.  
Знаешь что? Вообще-то, думаю, я так и сделаю. Иди ты к чёрту, (имя удалено из соображений анонимности – Ризи.)! Мне не нужно твоё мнение, я (имя удалено из соображений анонимности – Ризи.), моё имя стало нарицательным, бога ради! В конце концов, да что ты можешь знать, ты же из (город в США)! Всё что там есть, это кукуруза и свиньи, и мужичьё, жрущее эту кукурузу и этих (удалено цензурой) свиней! Пошёл ты (удалено цензурой), (удалено цензурой) свинья!  
Где это чёртово бухло? Я хочу ещё стакан, а то я начинаю трезветь!  
Арестантка Лола из городской тюрьмы Метрополиса.»  
«Дорогая Лола.  
Хотя, как я надеюсь, чувства ваши явно являются следствием алкоголя, вы подняли хороший вопрос. Люди, прошу, никогда не судите о ком-то, основываясь исключительно на их поведении. Прежде чем выносить суждение, дождитесь, когда они напьются до пьяного бреда.  
Что же касается вас, Лола, советую держаться подальше от Салема. Их терпимость к ведьмам притча во языцех.  
Любви и силы,  
Ризи Джонс.»

***

\- «Куратор-убийца. Резня в Музее античности Метрополиса». Право слово, Кент, как ты, чёрт возьми, всё это раскопал? – широко улыбнулся Перри своему репортёру, откладывая копию утреннего выпуска. У Перри аж мурашки бегали по спине, они сидели в его кабинете, он, закусив сигару, а Кент теребя свою в пальцах. – «Древний артефакт, по поверьям воскрешавший из мёртвых, вместо этого использовался для убийств», и куда катится этот город? Неудивительно, что мы лучшая газета в мире.  
Кларк смущённо потупил взгляд, улыбаясь и краснея.  
\- Спасибо, сэр, но это не только моя заслуга. Джимми тоже постарался. – Как и Супермен, но этого он говорить Перри не собирался. Для чего бы этот анк ни предназначался, он смог его парализовать. Не дождавшись от Перри ответа, Кларк поднял голову и увидел, что начальник буравит его тяжёлым взглядом. – Шеф?  
\- Кларк, я сделаю вид, что не слышал, что ты это говорил. Ты никогда больше не станешь об этом упоминать. Для всех остальных ты сделал это в одиночку. – Подавшись вперёд в своём кресле, Перри для убедительности тяжело облокотился об стол. – Тебе ясно?  
\- Честно говоря, сэр, нет, не очень. Сперва вы, затем Лоис, потом Джимми, а теперь опять вы, и никто не собирается мне объяснить, почему ему не разрешено было заниматься этой статьёй. – Поправив очки, Кларк привстал, возвышаясь над сидящим мужчиной. – Почему мне нельзя добавить его имя в соавторы?  
Перри откинулся в кресле и страдальчески прикрыл глаза, потирая лицо рукой и мотнув головой. А когда вновь посмотрел на Кларка, то взгляд его был преисполнен искренности. На секунду показалось, что сейчас он поверит Кларку все тайны. Но всё прошло, стоило этому взгляду обратиться к офису редакции. Завидев занятого делами Джимми, Перри покачал головой.   
\- Отлично, - недовольно фыркнул Кларк, видя, что ответа ему не дождаться. – Сигару можете оставить себе. – Бросив сигару на стол, Кларк вылетел из кабинета Перри и хлопнул за собой дверью.  
Перри с мгновение смотрел ему вслед, расстроенно вздыхая. Иногда цена душевного спокойствия казалась слишком большой. То, как Джимми словно почувствовал присутствие Кларка и обернулся улыбнуться ему, заставило Перри немного повеселеть. Какова бы ни была цена, оно того стоило.

***

Джимми дождался, когда Кларк направится к лифту, и поспешил к нему присоединиться. Пока они ждали прихода лифта, он улыбался раздосадованному лицу мужчины. Зайдя внутрь, Джимми нажал кнопку фойе и обернулся к Кларку. Увиденное не вселяло надежды.  
\- Кларк, послушай, я просто хотел поблагодарить тебя, что спас мне жизнь там, в музее.  
\- Пустое, Джимми. – Подпустив в тон сухости, Кларк старался не смотреть на юношу. Он чувствовал себя некомфортно, разговаривая с кем-то, кто намеренно обманывал его.  
\- Да, для тебя может быть, но для меня она кое-что да значит. – Полный решимости не дать Кларку уйти, пока не прояснит свои чувства, Джимми нажал кнопку стоп. И подождал, пока раздражённый Кларк не повернётся к нему лицом. – Не знаю, чем я тебя обидел, но я хотел бы… у нас же всё клёво.  
\- Всё совсем не клёво, Джимми. – Слова давались ему непривычно, клёво было не тем, что ассоциировалось у него с чем-то помимо рыбалки. Однако он готов был наступить на горло оскорблённой своей гордости и поговорить с юношей. – У нас ничего не клёво, как только ты намеренно солгал полиции и заставил меня сделать то же самое.  
\- Да, насчёт этого, извини, что так получилось, но не за себя, а за тебя. Лгать полиции это часть моей профессии. – Он попытался обернуть всё шуткой, но Кларк не выказал и намёка на улыбку. Отвернувшись, Джимми тряхнул головой. Не этого он хотел. – Пока не появился Супермен, Метрополис славился менее приятными штуками. Я был шлюхой, Кларк.  
\- Это я знаю, но это не объясняет, почему ты заставил меня солгать полиции. – И снова Джимми просто не понимал. Нарушить букву закона, чтобы сохранить дух закона для Кларка было вполне приемлемым. Но никак не лжесвидетельство, чтобы уберечь своё имя от газет.  
\- В первый раз мне было одиннадцать. – Он почувствовал, как Кларк неестественно замер, но не стал проверять. – Всё закончилось, когда мне исполнилось тринадцать. Мамаша Биду забрала меня с улицы и обучила быть одной из её девочек. Однажды через два года один из моих постоянных клиентов запал на меня. Он избирался в городской совет. Было бы не очень хорошо, прокатись прессой слух, что он педофил. Если бы Перри не вёл за ним слежку… - Джимми смолк, ладонь скользнула по его лицу, ложась на скулу.  
Глядя в непроницаемое лицо Кларка, Джимми сморгнул что-то в глазе.  
\- Он удерживал меня три дня, пока Перри не заинтересовался, что именно заставляет мистера Потейта снова и снова возвращаться на склад. Ему почти выгорело. – Джимми перехватило дыхание, Кларк продолжал ласкать его щёку пальцами. – Перри спас мне жизнь, Кларк, и с тех пор я стараюсь отплатить ему, как умею. Именно поэтому, что бы ни случилось, я никогда не оставлю ни его, ни «Плэнет».  
\- Но почему вы оба, и ты, и он, не желаете, чтобы твоё имя значилось в соавторах? – Это был один из вопросов, на которые он до сих пор не мог найти ответа.  
\- Это наказание, Кларк. Он сказал мне этого не делать, а я всё равно сделал. Он знал, что сделаю, но надеялся, что не стану. – Ладонь с его лица упала, легши ему на грудь, во взгляде Кларка чувствовалась досада. Это было не то несусветное откровение, которого ожидал его друг, но то была единственная правда, которая его ждала. – Ты когда-нибудь разочаровывал своего отца?  
Снизошло понимание. Отступив, Кларк поправил очки и отжал кнопку стоп.  
\- Более, нежели однажды.  
Чувствуя облегчение, Джимми прислонился к Кларку.  
\- Так у нас всё клёво?  
\- Да, Джимми, у нас всё клёво, - приобнял Кларк юношу за плечо, закатив глаза.

***

Со скрещенными поверх короткого топа и простой рубашки руками Лоис зло сверлила взглядом охранника, ожидая, когда же откроется последняя дверь. Она отстукивала каблуком в такт жующей рядом женщине. Это был день их освобождения, и Лоис теряла терпение. Их вернут на улицу, где арестовали, и после она будет свободна подать жалобу против полиции. Никому не позволено обращаться с ней, как с обычной шлюхой!  
Раздался звонок и дверь, наконец, открылась.  
\- Давно пора! – выйдя в двери, Лоис пристроилась к другим женщинам в очереди к тюремному автобусу, но ей заступила дорогу охранница. – Прошу прощения. – Она попыталась её обойти, но охранница подняла дубинку. – Я сказала: прошу прощения.  
\- Нет, мисс Лейн, по вам соскучились. – Ухмыльнулась та, указывая в сторону главного входа.  
Рядом с автобусом стоял чёрный седан. А перед ним Перри Уайт.  
Лоис двинулась навстречу, застонав при виде его лица. Оказавшись в пределах слышимости, она расплылась в широкой улыбке.  
\- Забавная история, Перри.  
\- О, сейчас помру со смеху. – Перри вздохнул, садясь в машину. Иногда его терзали сомнения, а так ли уж нужны ему статьи Лоис для поддержания «Плэнет» на плаву?

***

Путь обратно в офис редакции был заполнен повисшим между Кларком и Джимми молчанием. Кларк продолжал бросать взгляды на наблюдавшего за ним с напряжённым интересом юношу. Наконец, устав от этого, Кларк посмотрел Джимми прямо в лицо.  
\- Что?  
Джимми скользнул ближе к Кларку, смеривая его в его костюме и пиджаке.  
\- Мне просто интересно, какой ты под твоей одеждой. Прошлым вечером мы потискались, но мне так и не выпало шанса тебя рассмотреть. Ты меня уже видел, так что думаю это несправедливо.   
\- Извини, Джимми, - усмехнулся Кларк, качая головой, - но жизнь несправедлива.  
\- Да ладно, Кларк. Ты покажешь мне свой, я покажу тебе свой. – Он с намёком потянул воротник майки.  
Кларк хмыкнул. Приятно было снова вернуться к их дружбе.  
\- Джимми, ты никогда не меняешься.  
\- Если хочешь, чтобы я разделся, я могу. Только скажи. – Это послужило серьёзному взгляду. Джимми начал было задирать рубашку, чтобы доказать, что вполне искренен, но лифт звякнул, и двери открылись. – В следующий раз, Кларк, мы дойдём до конца.  
\- Я же говорил, это всё одежда. Мне просто нравятся чулки и короткие… юбки. Лоис! – Завидев женщину-репортёра в её наряде проститутки, он позабыл обо всём остальном. Выйдя из лифта, он неспешно подошёл к напарнице.- Я и забыл, как ты смотришься в этом наряде.  
\- Повзрослей, Смолвиль. – недовольно фыркнула Лоис, провиляв бёдрами к своему столу. В наказание за выходку с прикрытием Перри привёз её в «Дейли Плэнет», а не к ней домой. Она решила, что раз уж всё равно здесь, то может заняться своей статьёй. Одежда могла и подождать, пока она снова не сделает первую страницу.  
\- Рад, что ты вернулась, Лоис. – Поправив галстук и очки, Кларк прошёлся к своему столу, всё поглядывая на неё тайком исподтишка.  
Джимми сразу был позабыт.  
\- Ясно, Кларк. – Хорошее настроение улетучилось, и когда двери лифта закрываются, он не препятствует.

***

«Ризи Джонс, ведущей рубрики советов «Метрополис Райзинг Стар».  
Дорогая Ризи.  
Ты просила написать ответ, ну, вот. С первого моего письма тебе, Ризи, многое что произошло. Некоторое время моя безразличная коллега отсутствовала, и ИИ был живым человеком. На самом деле мы с ним хорошо поладили, на удивление хорошо. Он всегда был для меня только другом, просто ИИ. А потом всё завертелось, MM пришлось надолго уехать, и ИИ открыл глаза на мир, который не вращался вокруг ММ. Этот новый ИИ заставил меня увидеть, какой он на самом деле особенный.  
Как сказал бы другой мой коллега, боюсь, это любовь. Не это плохо, проблема, что ММ вернулась, и с тех пор ИИ забыл, что я вообще существую. Когда я начинаю испытывать к кому-то чувства, я не могу просто отгородиться от них, и это больно. Теперь, когда он снова на крючке у ММ, это ещё хуже, чем раньше. Было бы лучше, если бы она никуда не уезжала, тогда бы мне не пришлось узнать, как это хорошо, когда есть кто-то, кто заботится о тебе.  
Джеки О. из Метрополиса.»  
«Милая Джеки.  
Всем нам знакомо это чувство нежной влюблённости, когда думаешь, что встретил человека, с которым хочешь провести всю жизнь. Счастлив тот, кому действительно выпадет найти такое и получить взаимность. К сожалению одиноких людей гораздо больше, чем тех, которые связаны вечными узами любви. Мы все одиноки, тот, с кем вы выберете провести это время, вот что восполняет потери. Если вы не можете быть со своей любовью, то постарайтесь остаться с другом. Дайте время, возможно, вы обнаружите, что этого более чем достаточно.  
Что сейчас важно, это что вам потребуется время, чтобы оплакать своё разбитое сердце. Не ныряйте сразу в отношения, это не сработает, и вы лишь снова останетесь несчастливы. Пообщайтесь с друзьями, побудьте немного наедине с собой, разберитесь в себе. Полюбите себя, и, наконец, любовь вас найдёт, милая.  
Продолжайте верить, Джеки, за вами присматривают.  
Любви и силы,  
Ризи Джонс.»

***

Опустив газету, Перри посмотрел из окна кабинета на суету своих сотрудников в редакторской. Они были хорошие люди, каждый по-своему. У него была лучшая команда новостей в мире, что заодно было сомнительным удовольствием. У хороших журналистов и большое эго. Репортёры, которым становятся малы их шляпы, совершают ошибки.  
Он заметил Джимми, прислонившимся к стене и наблюдающим за Кларком. Мужчина не обращал внимания на тоскливый взгляд парня. Потом он присмотрелся к Кларку, смотревшему на Лоис. Ей было сейчас, да если честно и в любое другое время, не до того, чтобы уделять ему время. Её взгляд предназначался лишь фотографии Супермена на стене. А Супермен... Супермен был загадкой.  
Взглянув на фотографию Элис, Перри взял её в руки и стёр пыль. Вытащив из рамки, он с любовью отложил её в сторону и посмотрел на ту фотографию, что скрывалась за ней. На фото были он, Элис и три мальчика. Самый юный ничем не походил на остальных четверых, но все они его обнимали.  
\- Цена свободы – постоянная бдительность.  
Вставив фото Элис обратно в рамку, Перри поставил её на стол.

Конец

Примечания  
1\. фр.  
2\. Имеется в виду рост в пять футов и десять дюймов, т.е. ≈178 см.  
3\. Перевод другой, потому что в русском нет такого слова, чтобы это звучало не по-глупому.


End file.
